<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Only Ashes Remain by FriedOrangeJuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141276">When Only Ashes Remain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedOrangeJuice/pseuds/FriedOrangeJuice'>FriedOrangeJuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sad, Suffering, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedOrangeJuice/pseuds/FriedOrangeJuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that at the end of a war, all that remains is the ashes and rubble. Nobody truly wins wars. And for those who foolishly warmonger, destruction awaits them. </p><p>Fairy Tail and their country, Fiore, are thrown into a three-year-long war against the mighty Alvarez Empire. Natsu, Erza, and their close friends and allies enlist to defend their kingdom. Will Fairy Tail once more defeat their enemies, or will everything they cherish come crashing down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude To The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody. I’ve wanted to write this story, but I've been too lazy to write. Plus, it’s my second attempt ever writing a story. My first story failed horribly, and I ended up deleting it and abandoning everything.</p><p>But now, with everything that’s going on and I have nothing better to do, I was like screw it. It’s a cheesy, lame story, but hey, maybe some of you will find it entertaining. Is Fairy Tail still relevant in 2020? Oh well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the night before the final battle against the Alvarez Empire. All of the Fairy Tail members had gathered at the guild, spending quality time with each other. The air was joyous and peaceful, and It was quite a pleasant feeling. Everyone was doing their usual routine at the guild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu and Gray were fighting each other. Juvia affectionately cheered on Gray while he roughhoused. Cana was drinking and laughing. Erza sat in peace, eating her favorite strawberry cake and Mirajane and Lisanna giggled as they watched the two boys fight like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy was eating some fish while sitting next to Lucy. He purred as Lucy patted his head. Lucy herself was discussing her book with Levy. Gajeel was right next to her with a blank expression on his face. He tried his best to understand somewhat but failed miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy and Carla were sitting together, eating a meal, and enjoying each other’s company as they have for years now. Wendy sweatdropped as she watched Natsu and Gray fight. It was only a matter until they bumped into the wrong person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the hall, Laxus relaxed with his arms behind his head and legs up on the table while listening to Freed explain his upcoming battle strategy. Bicslow paid no heed to them and instead played with his magic dolls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elfman was ranting about what it meant to be a man while Evergreen rolled her eyes in annoyance while explaining that women also exist. But right before she could go into full detail, Elfman was sent flying back and knocked down a bunch of other members. They shrieked in surprise as the muscular man landed on top of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that it didn’t long before the guild erupted into a full-blown free-for-all battle royal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chairs, tables, and even people flew across the room as it turned into an uproar. Everybody laughed and giggled as they beat each other down. They had forgotten the troubles that awaited them, and after what seemed like an eternity, the fighting died down. The losers were Natsu and Gray, who were both knocked out by Erza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone returned to talking and hanging out with each other. It felt like old times. Times that were not so long ago. Little did they know of what was awaiting them from this night onward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Natsu got up and rubbed the bruise on his head where Erza had hit him. Everyone gathered around him in hopes that he would finally tell them what his ultimate plan was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So? What is this “secret” plan of yours?” Erza asked. Natsu’s demeanor revived itself at the mention of this. His eyes simply sparkled as he held his arm up. “Can’t tell ya! If I did, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore,” he responded gleefully. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Happy, the Blue Exceed came out of nowhere and began confidently chuckling. Panther Lily crossed his little arms as he looked at him. “It seems you’re in on this big “secret plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy just played it off. “You could say that.”  Carla sweatdropped as she looked at the goofy blue cat, “I wouldn’t look so proud. It isn’t</span>
  <b> your </b>
  <span>secret, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu confidently explained his secret plan for defeating Zeref. The group of wizards around Natsu oohed in fascination. It was his only chance, and Natsu had to make it count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsu is our ace in the hole,” one guild member said. They all cheered for Natsu. He was their ultimate triumph card. He is the one who would be able to end the final battle and finally return peace to Fairy Tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, the doors opened up, and Master Makarov and Mavis walked into the hall. Everyone got quiet and stared at him and the blonde girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Makarov jumped onto the bar and sat down. “Gather around my children. We need to begin discussing the strategy to combat the Alvarez Empire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood went from calm and quiet to serious and tense. Lucy decided to break the silence and ask Makarov an important question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master?” She asked, an anxious look on her face. “Could you tell us what you know about who we’re going to be fighting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows furrowed. “Hm… I suppose I should. I will tell you the little information I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at all his children. They all had mixed expressions. Some looked ready to fight. Others looked scared. Some had blank faces, but mostly all of them looked uneasy but determined to defend their town and guild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, Emperor Spriggan,” he started. “He’s known in Ishgal as the greatest of black wizards, Zeref.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under his command, he has handpicked a squad of top tier wizards called the Spriggan 12. In the year I spent there, I was only able to meet six of them. It’s because the empire is vast. They are hardly ever in the same place at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dead silent as Makarov began listing down the Spriggan 12 members and the roles they would possibly play in the invasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, there’s </span>
  <b>The Winter General</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Invel</b>
  <span>. He is Zeref’s chief of staff and administrator”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray perked up when he heard this. He whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ice </span>
  </em>
  <span>under this breath. “As his title implies, it’s thought that he uses ice magic, but I don’t know any details.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Next, It’s </span>
  <b>The Desert King Ajeel</b>
  <span>. He’s the sand wizard that we faced during our escape. He likes picking fights even more than most of the squad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Natsu glared. He remembered how Ajeel was nearly able to kill them all with ease. He’s a dangerous threat, and he had to be defeated first if they wish to gain a small advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then third, is </span>
  <b>Brandish the Nation Destroyer</b>
  <span>. I hear she isn’t fond of battle, but apparently, she possesses enough power to make entire nations disappear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza perked up when she heard this. “We came across her once on Caracol Island. It’s my theory that she has the power to change the mass of objects.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fourth is </span>
  <b>The Warrior Queen Dimaria.</b>
  <span> I never heard of any magic mentioned with her…but like the warrior of goddesses of legend, and she’s a female knight and a very skilled one at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a wizard, then?” Erza said as she comically stroked her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Fifth, </span><b>The top-ranked</b> <b>Wizard Saint, God Serena</b><span>. He is eccentric. His personality is considered a bit of disappointment. But all of that aside, I’m well aware of his strength.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The room filled with murmurs. “So the number one wizard we had, ran away with the enemy?” asked Levy in disbelief. Makarov turned to her. “He is a traitor. If you encounter him, do not hesitate because he sure won’t”. She gulped but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lastly, </span>
  <b>The Wizard King, August...</b>
  <span>He’s the one” Everyone noticed the change of expression on Makarov’s face. He was grim and fearful. He was hunched over and stared at the ground. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. “Even with what little I know, he’s in a whole different class. None of the others even come close to his level of power!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything had gone silent. Makarov continued, “From what I hear, he can use every kind of magic under the sun. He may even outdo Zeref himself in that respect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And those six are the only ones we know anything about. For the rest, I only know three names.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are Bloodman, Neinhart, and Wall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room gasped, and the guild began to panic. Hearing the might of the Alvarez Empire Army was horrifying. A few members even secretly consider running away and abandoning everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Others were saying there was no hope. Amid the chaos, Mavis spoke up. “This is why we can’t go into this battle without a plan. So I want all of you to listen very carefully.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zeref will strike with everything he has. According to all the information I can gather, we are at no small disadvantage. This enemy is orders of magnitude stronger than any we’ve faced before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and went silent. All of the guild members just stared at her. But her face lit up with newfound determination and hope. “We can’t give up and run away. We have to fight our way through this with bravery and the strength of our bonds! Let’s show them how strong our guild and family are!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though the whole situation was terrifying, they couldn’t just abandon their beloved guild. Fairy Tail is a place full of precious moments.  It was full of good and bad memories. Nobody wanted Fairy Tail to collapse once more. It was a family, and you don’t leave your family behind. The guild erupted into cheers and roars of pride. It was time to prepare for the battle, and Fairy Tail rushed into preparation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the world, Zeref stood in silence on his ship. Its destination is Fiore, Magnolia, towards the infamous guild of Fairy Tail. Behind him kneeled six of the Spriggan 12 who were awaiting orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He kept his back turned but spoke. “We have two objectives tonight. The first objective is my top priority. To obtain the Fairy Heart located in the heart of their guild.” The 12 Shields nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And the second objective…” Zeref said, his voice trailed off. He radiated a humongous amount of dark magical power. The aura he gave off felt as if he was slowly crushing them. He glared off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Is the annihilation of Ishgal. Just this once, humanity must be wiped out.”</b>
  <span> The Spriggan 12 rose to their feet and bowed. “Yes, your highness,” they said in unison. He waved them off, and each of them went to take command of their legions.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mavis…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zeref thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll crush your pathetic guild and come for you. Then Fairy Heart will be mine.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think. I know right “this is so boring” but hey, every story needs to start somewhere. If you got any cool suggestions, please feel free to message me. I’m currently re watching the show because it’s been 2 years since I last seen it and I’ve forgotten a lot that I feel could help me write. So It will probably be a while until I update again. </p><p>Stay safe and until next time-FriedOrangeJuice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Defending Magnolia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody, I’m back with the second part of the prologue of this terrible story. I don’t have much to say except that I’m already working on the first two chapters of the story, so I will be releasing them as soon as possible because I have other matters to attend to. </p><p>Anyways if you enjoyed this, make sure to like and bookmark. Is Fairy Tail still relevant in 2020? Oh well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was beautiful that night. The stars sparkled and twinkled, shining brightly for those who wished to gaze at them. But unfortunately, it was not the time to admire their beauty, for below all of that, the Battle of Magnolia was underway.  The sounds of explosions riddled and shook the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mavis Vermillion was their strategist that would help lead this defense. Mavis was stationed at the guild, ready to command her comrades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re under attack! Approximately 50 heavy cruiser-class warships in the western sky!!” she shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the front of the fleet stood Ajeel Ramos. He had an arrogant, smug look on his face. He smirked as he made his hand into a two-finger gun gesture and pointed at the town. “Fire!!!” he bellowed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A barrage of fire rained down on the city.  Multiple explosions flashed and lit up the sky—the smoke obscuring the view of Magnolia. Ajeel laughed like a maniac. “I told his Majesty I could deal with these weaklings!”. He took a second look to assess how much damage he caused but what he saw wiped the grin off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!?!,” he exclaimed in shock. As the smoke cleared, the town of Magnolia was safe and still standing. It appears a magic barrier had set up to protect the city. Ajeel felt his temper rising. His hands shook as he grit his teeth. His troops stood silently behind him. No one dared to utter a word. They feared he would lash out at them. Ajeel was an unpredictable individual. But as if nothing happened, he reverted to his usual self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So they’ve got a magic barrier?” he tauntingly asked. His voice was cold, and it sent chills down the spines of his troops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the guild, they anxiously stood still as they listened to the explosions. Makarov and Mavis stood tall. “First Master! Fried’s good, but if he’s pushed too hard, we won’t be able to last long.” She gave him a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> On the other side of the town at the cathedral, the Raijin Tribe stood by Fried’s side as he used his enchantment magic to protect the city. “Hang in there, Fried!” Evergreen said as she encouraged him. Bicslow offered to help with his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, who knew they would come from the sky?!!” Macao said in disbelief. “What are we supposed to do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room looked at Mavis. The blonde girl had a fierce but determined look. “It was in my range of predictions. And although this is just a spearhead advancement force, I’m pleased to see that it’s much smaller than anticipated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flick of her arm, she began giving out commands. “Warren please telepathically inform everyone it’s Operation D!! Instruct Dragon Force and Osprey Force to commence attack!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren gave her a thumbs up. “Roger!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bisca, Alzack, and their daughter Asuka lay hidden at the Eastern Woods. They planned to use their Jupiter cannon to destroy as many cruisers as possible. Bisca used her scope to scout the enemy ships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the Osprey Force. The targets are still too far off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mavis took a second to analyze the report. The enemy still wasn’t close enough, but time was running out. The barrier was going to fall sooner or later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bisca,” Mavis called. Her voice was firm but encouraging. “I know </span>
  <b>you </b>
  <span>do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bisca was taken back by this. The amount of hope Mavis was placing on her was heart-lifting. Bisca knew she could not fail now. The very fate of her family, friends, and home depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma, am!!” she shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ajeel laughed as Alvarez cruisers’ fleet continued to bombard the shield. He had ordered all his units to open fire and not stop until they had broken through. “Let’s see how long they can hold out!!!!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir Ajeel!!” one of his troopers said, panicking. Ajeel gave him a confused stared. Why was this soldier panicking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something’s coming at the fleet from straight-ahead!!” Ajeel looked ahead and saw what looked like three insanely fast projectiles. He stared in confusion. “What is that…?” he asked, but before he could finish his sentence, his eyes shot open in realization. It was coming straight for him. His instincts kicked in manual overdrive. “EVADE IT!” he screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ship quickly maneuvered itself out of the way. The three projectiles narrowly missed them. They flew straight ahead and pierced the ship next to them. The cruiser dropped altitude before it erupted into a massive explosion. The fallen ship’s debris hit two other cruisers causing one to explode while the other took significant damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir Ajeel! Cruiser-Four and Nine have been destroyed! And Six has been heavily damaged!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the smoke cleared, three figures emerged. It was the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell. All three combined make up the Dragon Flight Force! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Exceeds, Happy, Carla, and Lily, used their magic to fly them. Their beautiful white wings shined brightly in the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ajeel stared at them in disbelief. These three weaklings managed to destroy three of his heavy class cruisers? But Ajeel seemed to recognize the one in the middle. The brat with the big grin and salmon-colored hair. He couldn’t quite place it, but Ajeel swore he had seen him from somewhere before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!!!” Natsu yelled. Wendy and Gajeel smiled at each other and nodded. All three of them smashed down cruisers. Ajeel watched in shock as they took his fleet down one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing just standing there?! Shoot them down now!!!” Ajeel roared. His soldiers fired a barrage, but thanks to their excellent flying, they easily dodged it. “Whoops,” laughed Natsu as he high-fived Happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to Bisca in the Eastern Woods, she was ready to fire the canon.  Little Asuka cheered her mom on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bisca mounted the weapon onto her shoulder, aiming it straight towards the Alvarez fleet. Alzack looked at his wife. “Bisca! You can do it! Trust in yourself!!!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. She flashed him a confident smile. “An Osprey is a bird that will never let its prey get away!”. She peeped down the scope and lined up the crosshairs with her target.  “</span>
  <b>MAGIC FOCUSING CANNON JUPITER...FIRE!!!!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Boom!!!</b>
  <span> The sound of the canon tore itself into the night. The concentrated blast of magic flew over the city. The people of Fairy Tail stared in awe at the sheer power of the shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Canon fire incoming!!!!” </b>
  <span>screamed the Alvarez soldiers. Ajeel quickly sprung into action and jumped to the very front of his ship. “Nice try!!!” he yelled. He put up his left hand to block the blast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The blast hit his hand and split around him. The different smaller bits acted as shrapnel and hit multiple ships behind him. A chain reaction of explosions went off as the cruisers blew up one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He split it up?!” Bisca asked in shock. “Yea, but it also took out a whole bunch of ships!” said Alzack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation with Ajeel was getting worse by the minute. He had been able to block the cannon blast with ease. And even though they had managed to take out a fair amount of ships, this was still just the advancement force. The main force would soon arrive at Magnolia, and Fairy Tail would experience the Alvarez Empire’s full might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gajeel realized this and knew they had to act fast. He devised a plan to eliminate Ajeel before his reinforcements arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three flew off to Ajeel’s ship. They dodged cannon fire before slamming down on the deck of his cruiser. The sand wizard stood there, smirking like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure did a number on my fleet!” he chuckled. The trio suddenly slumped over. They had sick looks on their face as if they were about to puke. Ajeel was taken back by this. It was quite a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wendy!! You need to cast Troia and quickly!!” Lily yelled in panic. Ajeel stared at the Dragon Slayers as they struggled from motion sickness. “What is this, a bad joke?!” he asked in irritation. This whole battle was pissing him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant, we got damaged ships! Tell a bunch to land.” Ajeel ordered his soldier. “Yes, Sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused back on the trio before him. “I’ll take out the trash!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ajeel slowly walked towards Natsu. His body towered over him. He bent down and grabbed Natsu by the front of his collar, lifting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you. Yer one of those weaklings! What’d you say to me in Alvarez?”. He shook Natsu violently. “You talk big, but yer just a buncha small fries! Heh!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ajeel raised his fist, ready to beat down Natsu, but before Ajeel could hit him, something zinged past his head. In an instant, his ship’s prow had cut clean through. The Dragon Slayers fell along the top of the cut off piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy, Carla, Lily… Take care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troops behind Ajeel cried out in pain as they instantly cut down one by one. Their bodies hit the floor with thuds, and Ajeel ground his teeth. His veins popped out of his face and neck. “Who are you?!” he asked. His aura began radiating murderous intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before him, a woman had appeared. Her long red hair waved in the wind, but it still managed to cover her right eye. She was wearing silver armor, which donned wings like an angel. She had two swords in each hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I am the one who will cut you down!”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well, let me know what you think. Pretty dull, huh? Lol.</p><p>I believe the next chapter will hopefully be the final part of the prologue. I could be wrong. I’m still rewatching the show, and I’m a little less than halfway through, so yeah. </p><p>Anyways I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again, but I don’t want to rush the chapters because this is my second attempt ever trying to write fanfiction, and as if you could already probably tell, I’m not very good at it lol. So yeah. Stay safe and until next time-FriedOrangeJuice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Battle of Magnolia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, what’s up everybody, I’m back with the third part of this terrible story’s prologue.  This may be my longest chapter ever because I wanted to finish the prologue as fast as possible and get on with the actual story. </p><p>Right now, I’m bursting with ideas, but I need to complete the prologue first. I’m so close I can almost taste it. I know I suck at writing, but for some reason, I still want to write lol. Is Fairy Tail still relevant in 2020? Oh well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I am the one who will cut you down!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed like it had stopped for Erza and Ajeel. The two powerful wizards stood still and silent. Ajeel smirked at Erza while she menacingly glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erza…” Natsu whispered to himself. He knew Erza was incredibly powerful and that there was no way she would lose that bastard, but why was he feeling so uneasy? It’s as if he was scared of the possibility that Erza would be defeated and killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy’s voice broke his train of thought. “Natsu! Several ships have landed! We should go and meet their attack on the ground!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gajeel put his hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Salamander. We gotta leave that guy to Erza!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu looked over his shoulder and watched as Erza and Ajeel faced off. The feeling of uneasiness grew evermore inside Natsu, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Gajeel and Wendy. “Don’t worry, Salamander. It’s Erza we are talking about. If there’s anyone who should be able to handle it, it would be her.”</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu took one last look at Erza before flying off with Wendy and Ajeel. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Erza,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natsu thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make sure you come back to us alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the guild, Makarov expressed his concern for the swordswoman. “It’ll be nearly impossible for one person to defeat a member of the Spriggan 12 alone. Even for Erza,” said Makarov. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his voice low, not wanting his children to overhear him, voicing his doubts about Erza. “Let’s trust Erza,” said Mavis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the western hill outside of Magnolia, the enemy ships had landed. Hoards of Alvarez soldiers poured out and assumed battle formation. Dozens of infantry units lined up and began marching towards Magnolia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the front of the army stood the two members of Ajeel’s squad. Bakel and Kareem. Bakel was a tall, tanned, muscular man with dark, messy hair and scarring on his right cheek. He wore a striped scarf around his face that hid his eyes and ears. On his chest, he had a tattoo of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kareem, on the other hand, contrasts Bakel. He was a thin, tanned man with drooping shoulders. He was of average height, reaching up only to his partner’s shoulder. His beard was neatly trimmed. He wore a large turban and had two earrings resembling small horns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forward!!! We make for Magnolia!!!” Bakel shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Commander, how will we break through the Jutsu-Shiki?”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakell widely smiled. “Not a clue!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldier was left dumbfounded. Bakel loudly laughed at his soldier's reaction. Kareem spoke up. “To tell the truth, I feel this kind of force is wholly unnecessary for an opponent of their lowly caliber. However, it is the duty of a soldier to carry out his mission.”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAAAH HA HA HA!!” laughed Bakel like some sort of maniac. Kareem always had something to say that made him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But from what seemed like out of nowhere, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel slammed down onto the enemy, sending many of them flying back. “Thanks for getting on the ground!! Real nice of ya!!!” yelled Natsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three together took on the entire western hill battalion. Natsu punched a swordsman who rushed him, and his body flew back and knocked down three others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy used her Sky-Dragon Roar on a group of enemies who attempted to rush her together, and Gajeel used his Iron-Dragon Sword to slice down his targets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Fire Dragon’s Talons!!!”</b>
  <span> roared Natsu. The radius of his fiery explosion knocked out more enemies. But before the blast could hit Bakel, he extinguished with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This surprised Natsu. There was something off about this man. But before he could say anything, he blocked an attack from Bakel. His feet ground against the dirt floor as he slid back. Natsu looked up and glared. Bakel widely smiled as he bared his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the sky above Magnolia, the battle between Erza and Ajeel was heating up. Erza sent a volley of swords towards Ajeel, but he deflected them with his hand. “That won’t work on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But in a sudden flash, Erza appeared right in front of Ajeel, which surprised him.</span>
  <b> “BLACK WING MOON-BEAM!!!!”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her sword swing nearly depreciated him, but he managed to dodge it just in time. “Huh. Tell me. Are there many in your guild who are stronger than you?”. He kicked her, but Erza parried with her sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re a real letdown so far! Haha.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make light of Fairy Tail!!!!” roared Erza. She swung her sword, but Ajeel jumped up and dodged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Erza felt something grab her leg. She looked down and saw sand take hold of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is…”. The sand wrapped around Erza’s entire body, leaving her unable to move. Ajeel gracefully landed on the floor and slowly walked towards her. “Making </span>
  <b>anything</b>
  <span> of you is a waste of time!!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza struggled to break free from his grasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t requip?! Why not?!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza thought as she panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now…” Ajeel said. “Crumble into desert dust!!!”. Erza screamed out in pain as she felt her body’s moisture being sucked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the Kardia Cathedral, Fried’s face turned pale. “Fried, what’s wrong?!” Evergreen asked. Sweat ran down his face as he stared at the ground in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hole has been opened in my Jutsu-Shiki!!”. Bickslow and Evergreen gasped. Had someone managed to break through Fried’s perfect enchantment? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the guild, Mavis and Makarov gave out orders. “First Master…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mavis turned to Warren. “A hole has opened up in Fried’s Jutsu-Shiki…”. Had they managed to get through? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it be that there’s a magic canceler among the enemy?!” Mavis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the town entrance marched a unit of enemies led by Spriggan 12 member, Wall Eehto. He had arrived a little while ago, but it made no difference to him. Wall chuckled as he looked around at the town that his Empire was invading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this case is an easy win.” His soldiers behind him laughed. He narrowed his eyes, and evilly smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will present the evidence of Alvarez’s overwhelming force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mavis realized another Spriggan 12 had arrived, and she scrambled to warn all of the Fairy Tail members stationed in the town. “We have invaders within the town! Everyone! Get ready to intercept!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray and Juvia looked at each other in confusion. “We’ve been breached?!” said Gray, shocked that Fried’s magic barrier had fallen. “Gray-Sama, the enemy has been located in the Fairy Hills district!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He nodded, and the two ran towards Fairy Hills.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman readied up to defend their home. “Let’s go! We have to protect Fairy Tail!” shouted Mirajane. “This is a </span>
  <b>man’s</b>
  <span> battle!” Elfman said as he flexed his muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laxus stood on top of Kardia Cathedral as he overviewed Magnolia. He had been listening to the alerts and constant updates on the situation. He couldn’t help but tsk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what do Natsu and his group think they’re doing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All over the town, Fairy Tail members prepared themselves to engage the enemy. At Lucy’s house, she had finished prepping and was ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy grabbed Aquarius’s broken key from her desk. She had sacrificed the Celestial Key during the battle against Tartaros. She held the key close to her chest and lightly squeezed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aquarius…give me strength!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucy was about to walk out the door, she heard a rattle from inside her apartment. She yelped. She was home alone. Natsu and the rest had already gone and engaged the enemy. She cautiously sneaked around to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As she walked closer towards the back of her house, she heard the noise again. Was it coming from her bathroom? She slowly opened the curtains, and what she saw shocked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A well-endowed young woman with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes laid in her bathtub. She had two silver cross earrings and two crosses in her hair.  The mysterious woman gave her a blank look before she spoke. “Oh no, I thought this might be your place,” she said in a bored tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy couldn’t help but freak out. “Why would one of The 12 be in </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>apartment?! In my </span>
  <b>bathtub?!</b>
  <span>” she frightenedly squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman leaned back against the bathtub wall. “I wonder why myself, but you certainly left an impression.” Suddenly Lucy felt the incredible magic power of this woman. The aura she gave out was so powerful that Lucy quivered. She felt as if the pressure was slowly crushing her. This woman was, without a doubt, certainly one of The 12. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the guild, the map monitor began beeping like crazy. “Master!” Warren yelled. “Another! Another of The 12 is here in town!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The others looked at each other in panic. The situation was worsening by the second. “They’ve committed three of The 12 to the attack?! Can we hold them?!” Jet asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… What…?!,” Warren cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s wrong, Warren?!” Mavis asked. To be honest, she was afraid of what he had to say next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ A force of more than 300 ships is approaching from the north. And judging from the magical power level, I’d say three more of the Spriggan 12 with them!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mavis was thrown completely off. “And that’s not all! Another force of the same size is coming in from the south! With maybe three more Spriggan 12! We’re surrounded by three different forces?!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren turned around and faced everyone. His entire body was shaking as tears poured down his face. “I was wrong… There’s also a force coming in from the east of more than a million troops…Three more Spriggan 12. We’re surrounded in all directions! There’s no place left to run…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped in horror. Mavis’s eyes were wide open in fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve considered every potential strategy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mavis thought to herself, trying her best not to give in to despair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But there’s no way to win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation had gone entirely south. The guild was surrounded. Alvarez would bring down the hammer on Fairy Tail, and they had no way to stop it. Fairy Tail was doomed.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s squad fought at the western hills, utterly unaware of how grave the situation had become. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakel laughed as he brought down a punch on Natsu, who blocked with his forearm. Natsu parried his attack and punched him. Natsu sent Bakel sliding back. His feet screeched against the floor. Bakel looked up and grinned. “I gotta say…</span>
  <b>nice scarf!</b>
  <span>”. Natsu growled and defensively clutched his scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Natsu! Give it you’re all! If you did, you could take him down in no time!” said Happy. Natsu kneeled to dodged a kick and then uppercut, knocking an enemy unconscious. “Yeah, I know, but we don’t know how many I gotta fight after this! I can’t go all out at the start!”  Natsu explained to Happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue cat grabbed his face in shock. Natsu had planned? That was something you didn’t see every day. Out of nowhere, he was bumped by Carla in her human form. “Out of my way!” she yelled to Happy as she kicked a soldier's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sky Dragon’s Roar!!!!”</b>
  <span>. The whirlwind of air sent a group of enemies flying. Gajeel was dealing with his group of enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> “Iron Dragon’s Lance!!!!” </b>
  <span>roared Gajeel. He spun in circles, the sound of metal hitting bodies. In a split second, Gajeel stopped his spinning and stepped back. He narrowly dodged a tackle by Kareem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kareem of Ajeel Division! Carrying out orders!”. Gajeel snickered and cracked his knuckles. This was about to get interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the streets of western Magnolia, Gray and Juvia were fending off Wall’s forces. “Look at all of them!” said Gray. The enemies had rushed both sides of the street, boxing him and Juvia in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juvia sent a powerful wave of water to push the enemy back. “Still, there are not as many as when we fought Avatar!” Juvia responded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but these wizards have more training and stronger magic! And this is just one part...of another part...of the entire army!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the enemy started closing in, Elfman popped up and slammed down into a massive group of enemies. “Need a hand?!” he confidently grinned at Gray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisanna and Mirajane soon followed after Elfman. Mirajane began her transformation. “Satan Soul...</span>
  <b>Mirajane Seilah!</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her appearance had changed. She had long black hair and two gigantic horns. Her attire was a very revealing blue-colored leopard printed kimono with thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and hoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHA…?!” exclaimed Gray. He thought Seilah had perished during the battle against Tartaros. Elfman looked at Gray. “Well, if Mira had just left her, she’d probably have died!” he explained. Gray and Juvia stared in disbelief as they watched Mirajane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirajane walked over to the enemy and stood in front of them. They formed a defensive formation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are your orders…” said Mirajane as she held her right arm out. “Everyone...Get some shut-eye!”. One by one, Wall’s unit began dropping. The sound of their bodies thuds against the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisanna noticed that her sister’s spell didn’t work on all of them. “Mira! There is still some standing!” she yelled. Mirajane simply smiled. “Well, those are the ones we get to punch out!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wall stood at the back of his battalion. The battle against Fairy Tail was very amusing. He creepily smiled when he saw Mirajane Seliah. “Macro. One of the demonic curses! I see…This one of the emperor’s play-toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the sky above Magnolia, Erza was trapped between Ajeel’s sand magic. She had tried slicing through, but his spell was too powerful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shrivel up! All the water that keeps you alive shall be depleted!” he taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the guild.“Osprey Force, Erza’s battle is not going well for her! Isn’t Jupiter ready yet?” Mavis desperately asked. They had to help Erza before it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren was still sniffling. “Even if we manage to survive this, we know that bigger forces are on their way…” he hopelessly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warren, Use your telepathy! You need to transmit my orders!” yelled Mavis. But Warren ignored her and continued sulking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WARREN!!!” Mavis shouted. She couldn’t afford to lose their communications. Not now when they were surrounded. If they wanted to gain a slight chance of survival, then they needed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Max kicked Warren hard in his crotch which caused Warren to screech out in pain. Max has had enough of his whining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Warren by his collar and brought him close to his face. “Get a grip, you fool! Everyone’s scared! You’re not the only one!” Warren stared at him in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>But we gotta fight!!! This is our home!!! We gotta protect our home!!!</b>
  <span>” screamed Max. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the guild smiled. Max was right. This was not the time to be scared and run away with their tails between their legs. They had to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max, let go of him. Warren straightened up before he returned the kind gesture to Max. “You don’t kick a guy in the junk!” Max squealed before falling to his knees and covering his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his tears away. “Osprey Force, can you hear me? This is Warren…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Bisca here. Five minutes until Jupiter is charged!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren, without looking at Max, softly thanked him for reminding him to get a grip. Max smiled and gave him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interaction between Warren and Max warmed Mavis’s heart. They were right. She could not afford to give up. For when she did, that’s when all is lost. She needed to come up with a new strategy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Lucy’s place, the situation had gone entirely off the rails. “Get in with me,” said Brandish. She sounded like she was ordering her instead of asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was dumbfounded but more annoyed than anything else. She couldn’t help but speak up. “What’s with you?! First, you help yourself to my bathtub, and now you expect me to join you?! This is ludicrous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish couldn’t help feel irritated. “I should warn you...never make me repeat myself.” Her tone threatening. Lucy flinched, and Brandish eased up on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, I see… It’s him, right?”.  Brandish held up a tiny Marin who squirmed around. She put the shrunken man into a small container. That way, the two could have some privacy. “There, that’s settled. Get in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No!” Lucy cried out. Brandish glared at her. She had warned the blonde girl already that she didn’t like to repeat herself. She spoke in a clear voice so Lucy would understand her message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The moment I entered this town, you and your people lost. You remember my magic, don’t you? I could reduce this town to nothing in a second. One snap of my fingers, and poof! Gone! But you know. I’m kind of enjoying this bath, so I’m not doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy felt trapped. She knew she couldn’t escape from one of The 12. She looked down at the bathroom floor, too afraid to look Brandish in the eye. “Don’t worry...Not a thing will happen as long as you do what I say. This may come as a surprise to you, but I treat my pets pretty well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying I’m a pet?!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this all about?” Lucy asked. She was suspicious of Brandish’s motives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish stayed quiet, but she snapped her fingers. Lucy felt the ground shake. “What did you…?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next door. A little demonstration for you.” Brandish said monotonously. Lucy peaked out her window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish had shrunk the house next to them down to the size of a small box. It was so tiny that she could pick it up or even crush it with her foot if she felt like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your last chance. Get in the bath. That’s an </span>
  <b>order.</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy huffed as she began stripping off all her clothes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t beat her with magic. I don’t know what she’s up to, but I can play it her way! Get ready for a naked battle!’</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A little less than 5 minutes have passed since Lucy entered the bath with Brandish. The two just silently stared at each other. The only thing that broke the silence was Marin’s pleas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy decided she would be the one to speak first. “ Now, tell me what you’re after.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish ignored her. “You’re not cute enough.” Brandish pulled out a cat ears headband. “Try this on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Way!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, Lucy ended up wearing the cat ears. She felt so embarrassed and yet, at the same time, timid. “Oh my! I never thought...you’d be THAT cute!”. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is with this woman?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucy comically yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two carried on their conversation until it reached the point where Lucy was scrubbing Brandish’s back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucy washed her, Brandish asked the blonde mage for her name. “My name is Lucy.” Brandish just hummed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As Lucy scrubbed her, she came to a realization. This was Lucy’s chance to take out one of The 12. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish’s guard was down. She could do it. Lucy used her left hand and continued washing Brandish while, with her right hand, quietly picked up her broken Celestial key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She would use the jagged end of the key to stab her. As she raised her arm to strike, Brandish said two words that stopped her dead in her tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Layla’s daughter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s arm trembled in the air. How did this woman know her mother’s name? “You knew my mother?” she softly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. So you </span>
  <b>are…</b>
  <span>”. Brandish looked over her shoulder. She was glaring fiercely. “Layla’s daughter?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy was taken back by Brandish’s sudden mood change. The room began to rumble, and the bathroom walls started closing in on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is bad!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy thought as she scrambled out of the bathroom. She ran through her kitchen and living room naked until she was out the door. Unfortunately for her, she tripped and ended up tumbling down the stairs and out onto the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked in horror as Brandish appeared before her. She was fully dressed. Her large coat was swaying in the wind. “I never thought I’d stumble upon you here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did my mother ever do to you?!” Lucy angrily asked. Her mother was a kind person. She would never cause harm to another person. Brandish looked down at Lucy; her gaze was cold and deadly. “It’s too much of a pain to explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could do anything, Brandish heard a woman scream at her. “Get away from Lucy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The person threw what seemed like magic cards at her, but she easily sidestepped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can treat our town like your own personal playground?! You’re just an eyesore!” yelled the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cana!” Lucy happily cried out. She was relieved that someone had come to her rescue. Cana gave her a confused look. Lucy was naked for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy… Why are you naked and wearing cat ears?” she asked. Lucy squealed and covered herself. She forgot she was naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, but I’m in the clear now! Now I can use Celestial Spirit Magic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Star Dress: Aries Form!</b>
  <span>” A flash of light beamed, and Lucy was now wearing clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish just gave both of them a bored stare. She didn’t feel intimidated one bit. She knew she would easily crush them in battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza clenched her fist when she felt her magic return. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>use Requip!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Ajeel felt a strong gust of wind blow against his face. “Wind?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wind God Armor!”</b>
  <span> roared Erza as she sliced through Ajeel’s sand magic. She had finally freed herself, and she lunged at Ajeel and slashed him. Ajeel was sent flying back and crashed into his ship. The wood splintering and creaking. “Huh. That’s all you got?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the western hills, the battle had reached its conclusion with Team Natsu having wiped the entire enemy battalion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu and Gajeel huffed in exhaustion as they wiped the sweat off their foreheads. They had finally managed to beat Bakel and Kareem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was more of a workout for you guys than I expected,” commented Happy. “Well, what do you want? I couldn’t go all-out!” Natsu groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More ships are coming down,” Lily said as he raised his sword, ready to fight once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These troops are way above anything we’ve fought before in numbers and power!” said Wendy. Out of all enemies they had fought, the Alvarez Empire certainly proved to be the strongest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakel suddenly popped up from behind Natsu. “Ya got that right! Ga ha ha ha ha!!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Natsu was annoyed. He has had enough of this clown already. “You punks are no match for the Ajeel Division, let alone the whole empire!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his fist down on Natsu. “Ya think so?” Natsu asked. With two punches, he hit Bakel in the stomach and the second one in the face, which sent him flying up into the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakel’s body pierced Ajeel’s ship from the bottom until he came flying out to the top. “Bakel?!” shouted Ajeel in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsu, I’ve received...</span>
  <b>your fighting spirit!</b>
  <span>”. Erza took advantage of the moment, and in a flash, Erza sliced through Ajeel’s chest. He howled out in pain. “That’s impossible... She...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Erza slashed again and cut his forearm. “Anything that touches me turns into the sand! No sword can cut me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her sword, and his eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>A sword made of water?!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza swiped her sword, sending a wave of water towards Ajeel. He jumped out of the way and onto his ship’s pillar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just cannon fodder! You’re nothing!” he screamed. “How dare you make the great Ajeel angry!” He was going to make her pay for the humiliation. He roared in anger as he used his magic to muster up all the sand he could. His sand engulfed Erza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s futile! I’ve figured out how to fight that magic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She cut into the air, splitting the air and sand apart. “The WInd God Sword can blow the sand away!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sand has too many weaknesses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. “Oh? How about a sandstorm then?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sand storm grew and grew until it engulfed the entire ship and eventually the whole town. All the guild members were in disarray. Where had this sandstorm come? They weren’t anywhere near a desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t Ajeel keep his sand out of everyone else’s way?” Brandish asked in annoyance. Wall has amused once again. “Sand World...There’s an enemy here who merits that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t mean that you’re covering the entire town in this sandstorm?!” Erza asked in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of magic power from the Spriggan 12 was incredible. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>One can shrink an entire island. And the other can create massive sandstorms. They are in a class of their own!</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Sand World! In this world, </span>
  <b>I am God!</b>
  <span>” bellowed Ajeel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeel charged at her, but she blocked his attacks with her sword. She taunted him, telling him that she knew he was scared. But he didn’t buy into her attempts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used the cover of his sand to grab Erza by her throat. He began to choke her slowly. She gasped and struggled to breathe. Ajeel laughed as he watched her suffer. “Revere me as a god and beg for my forgiveness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to gasp for air. “If you do, I’ll grant you the mercy of a quick death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He brought her close to his face. “Do you feel your strength being drained? Hurts, doesn’t it? My magic is stripping the life-giving water from your body! Do you want to suffer the pain of death by dehydration?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her throat harder. “Now...</span>
  <b>Call me God!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t want to listen to another word this man had to say. “EV...EVEN” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ajeel lessened his grip on her. He was interested in what she had to say. “Even if you did become a god...My guild...would never...be afraid...of you…” she said with all her heart. “Huh?” Ajeel said in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Morning Star Armor!!!!” </b>
  <span>roared Erza. She requiped into her armor. Ajeel scoffed, “That won’t save you!” He summoned his sand ax. He crazily laughed. “Your head is mine!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the ground, Bisca saw a beam of light through all of the sand. “A light!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peered through the scope and aimed at the light. “Erza-San!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She fired, and the blast tore through the sandstorm. Ajeel barely had any time to react as he was hit with the full might of Jupiter. “N-Not possible…” he sputtered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bisca smiled. She had hit her target. Erza delivered the final blow to Ajeel with her lightning spear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Impossible...I was beaten by trash?!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ajeel thought as he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, the storm disappeared. The town and night sky was clear once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu looked up at the sky with a wide grin. Erza had won her battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He watched as Ajeel’s destroyed ship fell towards the ground. Along with the debris, he saw Erza. She was unconscious. She was going to hit the ground. Natsu began running towards her. He was not about to lose his friend, not after her fantastic victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was close enough to the ground, Natsu jumped up and grabbed her. Erza slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu’s concerned face. “Erza! Are you okay?! Hang in there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsu…” she whispered. Natsu was relieved that she was still conscious. “Good! Just hold on. Wendy will be here really soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza clenched her fist, and she raised her arm. She was smiling, and Natsu grinned and fist-bumped her. She had come back to them alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this was a doozy to write. As if you could already probably tell, I can’t write for anything. I thought I would finish the prologue in three-parts, but It seems like I might have to either finish it in the next chapter, which could be even longer than this chapter.</p><p> If not, then by Chapter five, I will have it complete. I don’t care how long it will take me to complete it. I don’t wish for it to extend past chapter 5. Anyway, let me know what you think. I know it's still dull, huh? Lol. Stay safe and until next time-FriedOrangeJuice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Yo, what’s up, everyone. I’m back with the fourth part of this terrible prologue. I can’t believe I still haven’t finished it yet. I was supposed to have released this chapter days ago, but I got an ear infection, and it hurt. But I’m all better now, which is excellent. </p><p>I wrote as much as I could into this chapter because I want to start the story now. Chapter 5 is the end game of this prologue, and Chapter 6 will be my own headcanon/story. Anyways, is Fairy Tail still relevant in 2020? Oh well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>In Magnolia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the streets and houses were once visible once again, thanks to Erza’s victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy and Cana were completely confused about the whole situation. One moment there was a raging sandstorm, then all of a sudden, it was clear as day. Talk about some freaky weather.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy turned her attention back to Brandish, but she was gone. Well, not until they heard her sneezing. Brandish was allergic to pollen, and thanks to Ajeel’s storm, pollen and dust were kicked up and spread throughout the entire town. She kept sneezing and sneezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <b>such</b>
  <span> a pain! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!”. Brandish said as she covered her face with her hands. Cana simply walked up behind her and whacked her on the head. Brandish let out a girlish eek before falling face-first onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy nervously laughed, “Well...that was unexpected…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Cana just giggled. “To be honest, I was expecting. The 12 to be harder to beat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re we going to do with her now?” Lucy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We’re taking her prisoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy nodded, and the two picked her up and took her to the guild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In western Magnolia, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna were having a pretty difficult time dealing with Wall’s troops. There was something off about these troops that didn’t sit well with Gray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he used his Ice Maker magic, they would counter with fire. They would use steam against Juvia. Elfman would be countered by an opponent faster than him, and Lisanne’s enemy would have more formidable armor to deal with her quick light attacks. And Mirajane well, her counter was something, let’s say </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?! Why are all our opponents perfectly matched to our weaknesses?!” scowled Elfman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wall smiled and explained that his magic was “Weakness.”  He would analyze his enemy’s combat style and find their weaknesses. When he did, he would configure his men accordingly to counter his enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I shall now leave you to deal with my Weakness Troops while I impose the death penalty on the creator of this bothersome Jutsu-Shiki.” With one jump, he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Kardia Cathedral, The Raijin Tribe was holding down the fort. Fried was pouring all his magic into keeping up the magic barrier. He was hitting his limit, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He prayed that his comrades had already cleared out most of the enemy forces by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi Fried, I heard Erza and Bisca took out one of The 12!” said Bickslow. Fried sighed in relief. They had managed to defeat one of Alvarez’s top soldiers. Maybe, they would be able to pull this off after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped talking the moment a mysterious person walked into the church. He was walking like he was taking a stroll through the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How unfortunate. The likes of you have defeated Miss Brandish and Ajeel. What disgraces they both are to the name of the Spriggan 12…” the man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bickslow and Evergreen stood defensively in front of Fried. The creepy person smiled. “I see it. I see all!” he joyfully exclaimed. Ever and Bickslow scowled. Who was this weirdo? Was he one of The Spriggan 12? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I see your weaknesses! Weakness Troops, come to life!”. Two troopers materialized right in front of them. “Now, go forth!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troops rushed them. Bickslow tried to attack, but his dolls fell to the floor. Couldn’t he use magic? He didn’t have time to think as he was punched and sent flying back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fairy Bombs Fog!” yelled Evergreen. Her fairy dust filled the entire room. But her magic also did not affect the enemies. The trooper kicked her in the stomach, almost causing her to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever!!!” screamed Fried. Damn, he couldn’t help his teammates. He needed to keep the shield up no matter what. “Bickslow!! Ever!! Hurry and use your second magic!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two activated their secondary magic and stared the troops in the eyes, but it was ineffective. “Quickly! Go for the guy controlling them!” Evergreen nodded and looked into Wall’s eyes. “</span>
  <b>Stone Eyes</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing happened. Wall gave them a funny look as he giggled at them. “What the hell?! Why isn’t it working?!”. The Weakness Troopers simultaneously attacked the two. They cried out to pain as they were slammed to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wall couldn’t help himself and laughed. “Hehe, well, this looks like an open-and-shut case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his coat, and in the middle of his body, there was a giant lacrima. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of metal grinding against each other. The Raijin tribe watched in terror as Wall’s body began expanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His metal limbs extended, making him larger. The sound of metal clinked as his head readjusted onto his new finished body. “I am a Machias! I am not human!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A machine that can use magic?!” Evergreen exclaimed. Wall gave them an evil smirk. “Now, let’s finish this. I have other important matters to attend to at the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly stomped towards them. His heavy metal body clanked loudly against the ground. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this it? Is this how we are going out?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fried thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Laxus will come for us! I know it!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before they could reach them, the sound of buzzing filled the room. Then the loud sound of lightning as it struck the ground. They could feel the static in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they saw next killed any hope they had. Fried did an internal facepalm. The person who had appeared before them was not Laxus Dreyar. But none other than Ichiya Vandalay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems he requires a shock! From my Thunder Perfume!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen’s reactions said it all. What was he doing here?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wall looked over his shoulder. It seemed a newcomer had entered the battle. He turned to face Ichiya fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Add as many defendants as you wish. The verdict will be the same,” he said in a matter of fact tone. Wall analyzed the short and quite smelly man. He was slow, vain, and very weak. This guy was no threat. The machine would dispose of him first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Ichiya could sometimes act like a creep, he honestly cared for his friends, and he would do everything in his power to protect them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may have been short. You were members of Blue Pegasus, you will always be family, and I will not allow </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>family to suffer at anyone’s hands!” he yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Raijin Tribe smiled. It was a trait that the Pegasi shared with the Fairies. Wall couldn’t help but feel irritated. This man talked too much. He would finish him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dashed towards Ichiya. “Your excess of weakness has delayed the verdict, but in the end, your poor defense makes this case an effortless win!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed into him, sending him flying back. “Ichiya!!” screamed Bickslow. He tried to rush to him, but a trooper smacked him down. Evergreen had luck either because the other troop blocked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry! Leave this to me! All machines have a common weakness!”. Ichiya popped open a new perfume and inhaled the scent. “Thunder Perfume!” His body began radiating high levels of electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed a finger gun towards Wall. “</span>
  <b>Justice Thunder MEEEN!!!!</b>
  <span>” he roared. Ichiya fired a massive bolt of lightning at Wall. The Machia hunched over it like it had taken severe damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Ichyia manage to defeat him? That guess was short-lived because instead of the machine short-circuiting, its eyes glowed up.  “Yes, my kind is indeed weak against lightning due to our metallic composition; however, do you think I joined Spriggan 12 without compensating for my weakness?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, they heard the sound of metal clanking and grinding against each other. He was transforming. “I could hardly leave my weakness, unaddressed! Therefore, I devised a way to convert lightning into the energy I can use!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>VOLTEX CHARGE!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kardia Cathedral exploded. The front two towers collapsed, and the rubble crushed the nearby houses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the center of Kardia stood Wall. He had changed his form once again. On his shoulder blades, the words ‘Spriggan 12’ was written in bold. He had four metallic tentacles attached to his back, and he now towered over the Raijin Tribe and Ichyia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more lightning I absorb, the more powerful I become!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichiya’s attempt to destroy Eehto had failed. If his lightning magic didn’t work, that meant Laxus wouldn’t work either!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fried had no choice but to take on the Spriggan 12 member. But that meant he would have to let up on the Jutsu-Shiki. He had no other options. It was now or never. He let go of the magic barrier for a quick second until Laxus yelled at him through Warren’s telepathically magic. “Fried! Don’t let up. We’re still under attack from the west!” Fried eyes went wide and reactivated the barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Did you stop casting for a moment there?” taunted Wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He evilly laughed. “Will you take down the town’s shield to protect yourself? Or continue casting though it will cost your own life? Haha, quite a predicament you are in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fried! I’m coming there now to back you up!” yelled Laxus. “</span>
  <b>No! Stay away!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re the Raijin Tribe! Your bodyguards! It’s our job to protect you...No, not just you! This time it’s to protect the entire guild!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evergreen and Bickslow rushed Wall, surprising him. “You two still live?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got our pride, too, you know! We’re not going down without a fight!” The two did a unison attack, knocking him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weakness, Troops! Take these two out now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His troops did not attack. “Weakness Troops?!”  He looked back at them and realized that they had been defeated seconds before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biscklow attacked Wall with his doll magic, and Evergreen unleashed her magic gunfire upon him. He growled but stepped backed. “You may be doing damage, but you’re one step too late!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wall had his metal hand wrapped around Fried’s head. Wall would crush his head and finally get rid of the pesky barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fried!” screamed Evergreen. He couldn’t getaway, or he’d risk the total invasion of Magnolia. Was this it? Was he going to die right there and then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly heard a familiar Fire-Dragon Slayers voice. “</span>
  <b>Hey! We just cleaned out all the western troops!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Natsu had come through once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s our Natsu!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fried closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they had turned black. “Now I can fight with no regrets!” he grinned. “</span>
  <b>DARK ECRITURE SHADOW!!!!!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one powered hit, Fried defeated Wall. His body shattered, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna all sighed in relief. “Phew! We finished things up here, too,” said Gray. He was shirtless once again for no reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody! Erza-san will be fine!” Wendy told everyone over Warren’s magic. “And we bagged one of The 12 too!” Lucy proudly exclaimed though she may have left out the crucial fact that it was mostly sheer luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the members at Fairy Tail cheered. “We won! We somehow survived the enemy’s spearhead attack!”. The guild roused in their short hard-earned victory. Mavis brought her hands together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that, Zeref?! This is Fairy Tail!” she said proudly. The head of the destroyed Wall quietly laughed before shutting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fairy Tail had fought and managed to defeat Alvarez’s spearhead force, and the two days, they would go south to assist the other guilds in liberating Hargeon Port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did they know that in two days, they would all individually face off against all of the members of the Spriggan 12, and Natsu would fight Zeref. If only had they known what was to come...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>During the aftermath of the battle against Wall</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, You were in Magnolia this whole time, Ichiya-San?” asked Evergreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t remember what happened just a few days ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told them how Fairy Tail randomly came to reclaim Laxus and the Raijin Tribe and borrow his ship to fly to the Alvarez Empire. He waited all week in Magnolia to take his ship back. Fried gave him a blank face and said to him he could have just gone home and stayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also explained how far his ship had to travel and how it takes time to repair and refuel Christina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, Alvarez attacks! Do you know how mad that made me?! He grumbled as he stomped on Wall’s detached head. They sheepishly laughed and apologized. “But you still saved us. Thank you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He defiantly looked away from them. “I’m not speaking to you! HMPH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stomped on the head again. The head eyes began glowing. Fried’s eyes went wide, and he dashed towards Ichiya. “Ichiya! Watch out!!!” The head started maniacally laughing as it glowed brighter and brighter until</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOOOOM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire cathedral had collapsed. Vast chunks of the church went flying everywhere as if a volcano had erupted. “Crap!!! The Kardia Cathedral!” yelled Gray. “Quickly, we have to get over there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichiya slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, covered in debris. He could see the starry sky above. He grunted in pain as he raised his head to look down. On top of him laid Evergreen, Fried, and Bickslow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had all jumped on him to protect him from the bomb. He perked up immediately, forgetting all the physical pain. He lightly shook them. “Hey...Y-you can get up now,” he whispered, his voice weak and small. “Fried-Kun? Ever-Kun? Bickslow-Kun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now...we don’t owe ya...nothin’...right…?” said Bickslow weakly. “I’m glad...you’re safe…” coughed Evergreen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “When someone has been...in a guild with you…they’re just like family...aren’t they…?”  Fried said with a small smile. Tears poured down Ichiya’s face. They really care about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>South of Fiore, near the port town of Hargeon. A gigantic fleet of naval ships was closing in on the city.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>AH YA HYA HYA HYA!</b>
  <span>” laughed Wall Eehto like he’s gone insane. DiMaria Yesta looked at the real Wall as he continued laughing on the floor. “That’s a creepy laugh. Could you please stop?” she asked in repulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>AH HYA HYA HYA! </b>
  <span>I can’t help it. They made this case more fun than my briefs suggested!” He stood up, and his body wobbled as he took two steps forward. “I figured my mechanical puppet wasn’t going to cut it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dimaria gave him a genuinely surprised look. “Oh, my! Are you saying your puppet was defeated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but what’s fun is that Ajeel got taken down! And Brandish is an enemy prisoner!” he said, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimaria gave him a blank look before she started giggling. “You’re kidding?!”. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. “Randi is...an enemy prisoner…? Oh, how pitiable she is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Ah, HYA HYA!</b>
  <span> Ain’t that a hoot?! I gotta say, Fairy Tail is a little more fun than I expected it to be!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I suppose that’s why the Emperor sent all forces to attack them, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung his head in disappointment. “But...it’s no fun havin’ them think we’re pushovers! No fun at all, DiMaria…”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on her hip. “Now, don’t get ahead of yourself. We’ll make landfall soon, and our first task is to take control of the harbor town.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, he was standing tall and clapped his hands. She gave him an amused look. “If you’re thinking of reducing the harbor to rubble, we’re only 30 km away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wall summoned a massive cannon. He gave a small smirk. “Naw...I’m aimin’ at Fairy Tail!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DiMaria stared off into the distance. “It’s 400 km away. Even you can’t hit it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He cackled and charged up his cannon. “ I am the elite Machias, Wall-sama! Never underestimate me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>ULTRA-LONG-RANGE ANTI MATERIAL MAGIC CANNON!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOOOM!!!</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud explosion echoed throughout the sea. The blast tore itself through Fiore, destroying the luscious green land around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> At the Fairy Tail guild</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masters!!!! I’m detecting a huge concentration of magic emanating from the south!!! It’s coming towards us at immense speed!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mavis sprang into action. “Fried!!! Activate the Jutsu-Shiki!!! Hurry!!!” Mavis ordered. Silence. No one responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fried!!!” she yelled in desperation. Complete silence once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distance:700...600...It’s going to be a direct hit!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mavis had to get the guild out. “EVERYONE ABANDON THE GUILD!!!” she screamed. But before anyone could leave. A voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t allow it!”. Announced the voice. It was Ichiya!. He swooped in with Christina. He was going to use his ship as a shield to protect Fairy Tail. He was not going to allow his friends to be killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His ship was hit with the full might of the blast. The ship exploded and crashed in front of the guild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww!” groaned Wall in disappointment. DiMaria gave him an amused laugh. “Did you miss it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is war! And not just for you!” said Ichyia. He slammed onto the communication network on his ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiore’s entire communication network-activate!” he roared. He had connected to every guild across the kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you all hear me?! </span>
  <b>This battle involves all of us!</b>
  <span>”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around Fiore, the guilds smiled in determination. They were going to defend their homeland and their dear friends at Fairy Tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had finally risen, ending the first day of the battle. The beautiful stars kissed goodbye as the sky lit up. Today marks the second day of a three-day-long struggle. On the third, they would meet their ultimate match. If only they had known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makarov let out a breath of relief. They had managed to make it through the Empire’s spearhead attack. But they were soon going to come under attack from all sides. The other members cheered in happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to have back up from all over Fiore. They maybe could pull this off after all. Mavis overheard their conversations and couldn’t help but feel guilty. This was Fairy Tail’s problem. There was no need for innocent people to get pulled into this conflict. She stared at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want others to get caught in the crossfire…” she said softly. Laxus leaned against the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First Master. If we let ideals like that hold us back, we’ll never win. With Ishgal as the battlefield, it was bound to turn out like this anyways.” He glared, and he began radiating lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy took out Fried, Ever, and Bickslow…I got a score to settle with him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makarov agreed with Laxus. Right now, they were thankful for the help. But they had to create a new strategy to combat Alvarez. She nodded. “Warren?” she asked. “I need an update on the enemy!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the guild’s basement, Brandish laid on the cold floor in nothing but her bikini. Macao and Wakaba were keeping an eye on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to make sure she wouldn’t pull something off. But being Macao and Wakaba, it didn’t take long before they started talking about some pretty perverted stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It’s a good thing Lucy and Cana came along before they pulled off anything gross. Lucy punched them both in the back of the head. They squeaked and hugged each other in fear. To be honest, they got off easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re to treat her with respect! Master’s orders!” Lucy scolded. Cana stared at them in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave you two alone for even a </span>
  <b>second</b>
  <span>!”. The two shrieked and apologized as they continued hugging each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy stared at Brandish from the other side of the cell. “Do you have some connection to my mother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just stayed quiet and looked up at her. “You </span>
  <b>did</b>
  <span> call me Layla’s daughter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to you. If you’re going to kill me, just do it,” Brandish said as she shifted herself into a sitting position. “We don’t do that to prisoners,” Cana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy kneeled and stared directly into her eyes. “Please? Tell me about my mother!” she pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandish gave her a dangerous smile. “I’m inside your guild right now, aren’t I? You’ll regret it if you don't.” Lucy frowned and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is useless, Lucy. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the guild stood Marin Hollow. He had finally found where Ms.Brandish was locked up, and since he decided on his own rules. He figured that sneaking in would be no problem. He was going to help her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Help her </span>
  <b>his </b>
  <span>way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Far to the west of Magnolia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref’s faction was marching forwards to Fairy Tail. The army was so vast that the ground rumbled with each step. On his ship, Invel debriefed the reports of the battle from the past twenty-four hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty...The spearhead forces, including Ajeel and Brandish, have been defeated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref smiled and gave a small chuckle. “That’s fine,” he said in a calm voice. “If Mavis couldn’t even handle </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> attack, this wouldn’t be any fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Invel put his hand on his chin. “I never predicted they could kill two of The 12”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref smirked and leaned into his throne. “No, they both protected their own lives. That is a weakness of theirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back at Fairy Tail</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New info from the east! Alvarez has wiped out all the guilds in Bosco!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> All the members gasped in shock. Alvarez managed to wipe out all of Bosco’s guilds? Just how powerful were these people? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their troops stopped there. But we have no idea if it’s to take control of Bosco,” said Warren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We’ve also got some good news! Enemy forces are still approaching from the north, </span>
  <b>but</b>
  <span> the combined forces of Saber Tooth and Blue Pegasus are going to meet them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The enemies have also taken the southern harbor town of Hargeon, but Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are heading there to liberate the town!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That meant that Fairy Tail would only have to worry about the eastern and western forces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, they couldn’t help but let the thought of the other guilds losing run their minds. They shook those thoughts away. They had to faith in the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First Master...Let’s go back them up!” encouraged Romeo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, along with everyone else, the percentage of victory increased. It was time for Fairy Tail to go on the offensive. Mavis agreed, and she began forming the squads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reinforcements to head north will be Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The group would help their friends fight and drive these bastards out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And reinforcing the southern attack: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Laxus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Laxus cracked his knuckles. He had business to deal with a certain machine freak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla smiled because the Sky Sisters would be reunited again. Gray took one look around and realized something. Natsu nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one in the guild had seen him in a while. The guild began panicking. Where had their top fighter gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza grunted as she leaned on her sword. She was wrapped heavily in bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Natsu is perfectly fine!” she assured them. “I shall go south in his stead! And, I will be reunited with Kagura…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Natsu…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy thought. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please come back safely.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lucy shook her head when she heard Mavis call her name. “Lucy and Cana will guard our prisoner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, we can’t leave those dirty geezers in charge, can we?” Cana grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The remaining guild members were in charge of protecting the guild because the possibility of an ambush still existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the data showed that the western forces were moving the slowest, it was safe to assume that’s where Zeref would be. It was also likely that those troops were the reserve forces if three more Spirggan 12 members were defeated. But right now, they couldn’t focus on the west. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest threat present right now was looming in the east.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> Fiore had sent their strongest forces there.</span> <b><em>The Emperors of Ishgal. </em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been working behind the scenes to avoid a war with Alvarez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mavis’s face turned grave before she spoke.”If the enemy should get past </span>
  <b>these</b>
  <span> three...there will be no one who can stop their advance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and brought her hands together.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So please, Warrod! Stop them before they destroy us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she prayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The map monitor began beeping like crazy. “Oi, look at that!” Warren shouted. The guild gathered around the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Natsu! And he was flying fast! But where was he going? It didn’t take Makarov long before he figured out where he was going. “He can’t be!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back on Zeref’s ship</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, there is an object approaching at an incredibly high speed,” Invel calmly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Zeref smiled. He knew who it was, and he was happy that </span>
  <b>he </b>
  <span>had come to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Zeref!!!! Let’s finish this once and for all!!!!”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chatter had filled the guild with talk of Natsu. The word was that he had sped out to take on Zeref all by himself! Many wondered if he had a death wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Gray couldn’t help but feel peeved. That idiot was just rushing out like always instead of listening to the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Gray tsked in frustration. “Change of plans! We’re going after him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he made his way to the door, Erza blocked him. “We will adhere to the first master’s plan! We will leave Zeref to Natsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray couldn’t believe what he heard right now. He couldn’t help but get angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?! He’s up against Zeref, you know! And Zeref has the book of E.N.D!” Erza gave him a serious look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsu said something about having a plan to defeat Zeref. I have every confidence that he will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sized her up. “You always put too much trust in Natsu...Erza!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guild went deadly quiet. So quiet that if you dropped a pin, you could hear the pin hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza glared at him. “Does that mean you do </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> trust him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet. The question had thrown him slightly off guard.  “Alright, you two! Break it up!” Lucy said as she separated them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirajane walked up to Mavis. “First Master...what should we do?” she asked in a soft voice. Mavis gave her a confident look. “Let’s trust in Natsu's instincts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though what Natsu was doing was essentially a suicide mission, it did have some strategic logic. They were trapped on four sides, but if they took out their supreme commander, it could end things before Alvarez had the chance to destroy them along with all of Fiore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray leaned against the wall. “Gray…” Mavis said. “Let’s trust Natu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray rubbed the back of his head. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust him, but it wasn’t wise for Natsu to go running off by himself. He didn’t want to lose one of his best friends. Not after all the battles they had gone through together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With Natsu</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Natsu!” Happy pointed out. In front of them was the massive reserve of Alvarez’s forces. There were so many enemy troops that it resembled a giant black carpet. And floating above them was Zeref’s cruiser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty rude to bring a carpet into our house without asking first! Come to think of it, what did we do to that old dirty thing anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy giggled. “You burned it up, Natsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu laughed as he recalled that memory.  He turned that carpet into ash, and now he would do the same to Zeref’s army.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Here we go, Happy!</b>
  <span>” Happy nosedived, sending them flying straight into the enemy. “</span>
  <b>Aye, Sir!</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rammed into the enemy’s frontline and sent them flying while leaving a trail of fire behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Enemy Attack!!!</b>
  <span>” alerted the soldiers. The army all raised their weapons towards Natsu and Happy. “Set me down, Happy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?! You’re not planning to take them </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> on, are you?!” Natsu smiled at him. “I sure am! This is how I’m going to draw Zeref out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy dropped Natsu midair, which he slammed his fist into the ground when he landed. The soldiers in the front raised their weapons. He lit his fist on fire and sent a whirlwind of flames towards the enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers were angered. This one person was making fools of them. Two troops rushed with their spears, but Natsu jumped over them and kicked them. Natsu dashed and elbowed another soldier whose helmet shattered on impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu was undoubtedly causing a scene, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to do something so incredible that it would drag Zeref out into the light. He knew what he had to do now. He jumped in front of the enemy army. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“FIRE DRAGON’S ROAR!!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu let out a humongous breath of fire. His fire’s radius was so incredible that it changed the landscape entirely and left a large gap in the enemy’s forces. Natsu huffed in exhaustion. That Fire Dragon’s Roar used up a large amount of his energy, but his plan worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before him, Zeref materialized. “That leaves only 999,027,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He smiled at Natsu, “I’ve been eager to say hi, Natsu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu smirked and began unrolling the bandages from his right arm. “But now’s the time to say bye...Zeref.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was silent as these two powerful wizards faced off against each other. One soldier had heard Natsu called their emperor ‘Zeref,’ which raised some confusion. Invel clarified that was the name that their majesty used in Ishgal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’ll handle this. Please give us some space, everyone.” Zeref said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu told Happy to back up because things were about to get messy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Invel, I’d like you to retreat a couple of kilometers to the west with all our troops.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Invel protested. “Your Majesty, is it truly necessary to personally engage an opponent of his caliber?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref just chuckled. “This is something only </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Invel said nothing in response, and he hastily ordered the troops to retreat west while Zeref secured the road himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re never handing over the first master,” Natsu said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref gave him a small smile.“The only reason it’s come to this is that you couldn’t destroy me.” he responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not making any sense. And to be honest, I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu took a step forward and revealed his right arm. On his arm, he had the mark of Fire Dragon Igneel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aura of Natsu was ever-growing. Zeref could feel the heat of Natsu’s fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here I come!”. Natsu rushed Zeref and punched him right in the face. The punch was so powerful that Zeref crashed right through the mountainside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rocks flew everywhere. Zeref smiled and fired a dark ball of magic at Natsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu used his right arm to burn up Zeref’s magic. Zeref gasped. “He burned the magic itself?!” He didn’t have much time to linger on the thought because Natsu punched him right in the stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The punch was so strong that Zeref nearly vomited. Zeref tumbled and rolled, but Natsu didn’t give him time to recover. He jumped on him and began punching him repeatedly. Each punch was like a mini-explosion of fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref gave a small grin and kneeled, dodging a punch from Natsu. He countered and successfully landed a hit on Natsu. He cried out in pain, but the two recovered and proceeded to duke it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref was quite surprised by Natsu’s mysterious power. “What is that power of yours?!” Zeref asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Natsu raised his arm and clenched his fist. “I got it from Igneel. It’s the last of his power he left within me. It took me more than ten months to be able to release it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last of his power?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...Once this power is used up, it’s gone for good. It was Igneel’s resolve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref’s eyes went wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The power of the dying...That makes sense...Maybe...it’s enough to destroy an immortal!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“FIRE DRAGON KING MODE!!!!”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground below was incinerated by Natsu. A tornado of fire surrounded him. The very earth around them burned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing…” Zeref said in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the end, Zeref!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A relief of happiness washed over Zeref. His 400 years of suffering was about to end. Natsu roared and rushed Zeref. Natsu’s first engulfed in Ingeel’s dragon power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all this time, who knew my wish would be granted now…Thank you, Igneel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anna...Layla...Mavis...And...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My most beloved...dear brother...Natsu.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing but smoke and dust covering the entire area. Natsu had unleashed Igneel’s resolve onto Zeref to destroy him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was deadly quiet.  The only person making any noise was Natsu panting in exhaustion. His entire right arm felt numb for some reason. He fell to the ground but caught himself with arms. He was heaving heavily. “Natsu!” shouted Happy in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu stared straight ahead into the smoke. He was trying to figure out he had eliminated Zeref, but all the smoke made it difficult for him to confirm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smoke finally cleared, and there stood Zeref. He was hurt, but he was still alive, much to his dismay. He had hoped that his brother would have been able to end his suffering finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Natsu a weak smile. “I am truly impressed by your power, Natsu...I’ve always believed that you might be the one to finish...But I’m afraid you are a bit too late...You see, I came to desire the end of the world over my demise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu was still struggling to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is...until I met you just now...It is possible that...your next attack just might kill an immortal such as I… Depending on how much strength you have left. But while I still live, I feel I should tell you something very important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” said Natsu in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>My name is Zeref Dragneel. I am your brother.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu's eyes went wide. “400 years ago, our parents were burned to death by fire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My younger brother, Natsu, didn’t survive either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my research to revive you, I succeeded in creating a new form of life. Etherious...demons from the Book of Zeref.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Natsu. “And you are the greatest of them, Natsu… </span>
  <b>Etherious Natsu Dragneel… E.N.D.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natsu...don’t believe a single word he says!” cried out, Happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I </span>
  <b>don’t!</b>
  <span> I’m supposed to be Zeref’s bead brother </span>
  <b>and</b>
  <span> E.N.D.? What a load of crap!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeref proceeded to the story of his origins and the history behind Tartaros. Zeref tells Natsu that Mard Geer founded the dark guild, and he simply attributed its creation to the book of E.N.D., which he found by accident. The book allowed him to summon other demons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> He also says that Natsu played a significant role in creating the guild in which Natsu angrily denies. Zeref shoots the book with magic, and Natsu cries out in pain. Zeref then told him that he took Natsu to his friend Igneel. The Fire Dragon King suggested to Zeref that Natsu should be taught Dragon Slayer Magic. Then the dragons planned to teach five children their magic and use the Dragon Soul technique to seal their power in the slayers’ bodies and send them to the future. It was all to defeat Acnologia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dragons’ disappearance was due to them being weakened and needing a rich environment in etheranos to make Dragon Soul permanent. Zeref explained that though he took part in the plan, his goal was to die at Natsu’s hands when he was finally strong enough. He also tells Natsu that the celestial wizard named Anna Heartfilia opened the Eclipse and sent them to a random era. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anna then passed the knowledge down through family generations until the door was opened once again by a celestial wizard named Layla. The date was July 7th, X777. The day they thought all the dragons disappeared was actually because they had awoken in a new era. An era 400 years after Natsu was born. And Zeref had waited all that time for Natsu. He had gone through so much and had forgotten the importance of a single human life until he met Mavis. He then lost her too. Natsu lashed in anger, asking Zeref if he expected him to believe anything he said.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Natsu kills Zeref, then he will die also. Natsu tells him he doesn’t care and tries to finish Zeref off, but Happy stops him. Happy cries and says that he doesn’t want Natsu to die and then drags him off to Fairy Tail. Zeref smiles as he watches his dear brother fly away. Zeref tells Invel that they will make for Fairy tail and fetch him some clothes more befitting for an emperor.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy and Natsu are in the forest, and Happy says to Natsu that they will always be friends no matter what. The blue cat hugs him and says that there has to be a better way and that he won’t let him die. Natsu smiles and pats him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the port of Hargeon, on the southern coast of Fiore. Wall’s and Dimaira’s forces have conquered the town. On the ship near the port is another Spriggan 12 member named Neinhardt, lies waiting. On the outskirts of the city, the combined forces of the Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are preparing to launch an attack to liberate the port town. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Northern Fiore, the battle is in full swing. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus in charge of defending the north. A group of wizards run away but are killed by the Spriggan 12 member, Bloodman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Eastern Fiore, Spriggan 12 members, August, Jacob Lessio, and the traitor God Serena, encounter the Emperors of Isghal. In Magnolia in Western Fiore, Brandish is almost murdered in her cell by Marin but is saved by Lucy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back in Hargeon, the Alvarez forces had made the town their base. Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are fighting bravely to free the town. Wall eagerly spectates the battle while firing missiles at them. Kagura cuts some missiles from Wall and attracts Dimaria’s attack. Dimaria then cuts Kagura’s kimono, which leaves her naked and embarrasses her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Brandish wakes up in the infirmary and is told that Lucy saved her life and that Marin was imprisoned. Brandish tells her that she still won’t speak no matter how much they torture her for information. Lucy retorts that Brandish doesn’t seem like an evil person. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandish finally agrees to tell Lucy what she knows about her mother but under two conditions. It is revealed that Brandish’s mother was named Grammi, and she was a servant to her Lucy’s mom. She says that Grammi was betrayed and murdered by Layla. She tries to kill Lucy to avenge her mother, but Aquarius save Lucy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy cries and hugs Aquarius after finally seeing for the first since the battle against Tartaros. Lucy discovers that Brandish once owned her key. Brandish says that she wishes to avenge her mother, and Aquarius takes both of them to Star Memory. Lucy learns about the plan formed by Zeref, Anna, and the dragons to battle Acnologia. The two discover that Layla became ill after using all her magic to open Eclipse, and she retired as a wizard and gave her three keys to her servants. Brandish learns that her mother was murdered by Zoldio, who blames her for Layla’s condition. Grammi begs Zoldia not to hurt her daughter. Brandish and Lucy have a nice moment, and Lucy asks if they can become friends but are interrupted by Happy, who comes in crying with an unconscious sick Natsu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Porlyusica tells the group that Natsu has developed an anti-etheranos tumor due to overheating his magic for years. She says that he will require surgery, but there is no doctor in Ishgal with the requisite skill level. Brandish offers to help save Natsu by saying that she can reduce its size to nothing. Lucy begs to Brandish to save him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandish has healed Natsu, and she returns to the cell. Lucy thanks Brandish for saving Natsu. She reprimands Lucy for being too naive during wartime. She also denies Lucy’s offer to be her friend. But Aquarius assures that Brandish just needs more time. The two talk, and Lucy says she is going to find her key no matter what.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Southern Fiore, in the battle to liberate Hargeon. Dimaria and Wall’s divisions have pushed Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scales forces back, forcing them to retreat. The two guilds have regrouped at the camp. Kagura is furious and embarrassed because she was left naked by Dimaria.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Northern Front. The combined forces of SaberTooth and Blue Pegasus have retreated due to the murderous pressure of Alvarez’s Bloodman. They had taken too many casualties, but they must stop from advancing any further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in Eastern Fiore, the battle between God Serena and the Emperors of Isghal draws to a close. God Serena alone defeated them. He tries to finish off Warrod first, but the group retaliates and manages to get a good couple of hits on him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob tries to help, but August says there is no need. God Serena unleashes his Earth Dragon Slayer magic on the four and crushes them. It is learned that he is a hybrid with eight different dragon lacrimas in his body. God Serena boasts that he will kill any dragons or dragon gods who dare cross his path. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Acnologia suddenly appears and kills God Serena with one hit. Right before he leaves, he says, “Only seven left. I will wipe all traces of the dragons from this world!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob tries to avenge God Serena, but he is stopped by August, who warns Jacob that Acnologia is stronger than both of them. He tells Jacob that Zeref will be able to stop him when they acquire Fairy Heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Erza’s group is heading to Hargeon to help with the liberation. Laxus’s condition is worsening from the anti-magic particles. Gray worries for Laxus, but he says that he will defend the guild no matter what it takes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gajeel and Levy have a nice moment together. It is the next day and the battle to free Hargeon commences once more. Dimaria commends Kagura for her braveness to stand before her once again. She says that she will find someone new to play with. Sherria is fighting, and her shirt is torn by Dimaria, who says she found a new toy. Dimaria tries to kill her because Wendy saves her. The rest of Erza’s squad arrives and helps in the battle. Kagura and Erza are reunited once more. Wall is surprised that Fairy Tail came to them, and Laxus ambushes him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus and Wall proceed to fight. He analyzes Laxus and learns that his body is full of anti-magic particles. Kagura and Erza run off to find the third hidden Spriggan 12 member in Hargeon. Back with Wendy and Sherria, Dimaria is boasting that she could instantly kill them. Laxus is taking a heavy beating, and Wall transforms his body into Attack Mode. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus tries to get up, but his condition prevents him. He is punched and thrown into the air by Wall, who fires missiles at him. Laxus manages to escape them, but he finally starts succumbing to his disease. Wall says he will end Laxus’s suffering, and Laxus activates a Jutsu-Shiki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Wall says it’s pointless and uses Particle Canceller. Laxus managed to trick Wall into rendering the particles in his body inert and efficiently curing him. Laxus attacks Wall with lightning, but he cackles and brags that lightning will never affect him. Laxus uses red lightning and destroys Wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the guild, Happy says that he will find a way to save Natsu. Mavis and Makarov get an update on the battle.  Makarov says that they have no plan for the east’s breakthrough, and they have no idea when Zeref plans to move in the west. Mavis says she needs time to strategize. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Hargeon. The battle is proceeding, and Crime Sorcière joins the action. Meredy meets Juvia once again. Erza and Kagura are looking for the third Spriggan 12, and they easily beat 3 of Four Heraldry Knights of the Neinhardt Division. One knight tries to sneak attack Erza, but Jellal saves her. He says he is tired of running, and he is here to take down Zeref. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back with Wendy, Dimaira is claiming that the world belongs to her. She reveals that her magic is Age Seal, which allows her to stop time. But right before she can decapitate Wendy, she is broken free. Ultear, the beautiful time mage, appears and tells Dimaira, “ This is the prison of time. And Crime Sorcière will bring the hammer down on you for your crimes!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimaria asks Ultear if she was the one who made time to move again. Ultear laughs and says that time is still stopped. She explains that she lives through the spaces between the time, which means she can only exist within stopped time. Dimaria is angered and says that this world belongs to her and how dare Ultear sully it with her presence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy and Sherria team up together and fight. Dimaria shows Wendy, Sherria, and Ultear her true power, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Take-Over God Soul Chronos</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Dimaria explains that people worshipped Chronos in ancient times.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carla is gravely injured when she saves Wendy’s life by pushing her out of the way. Ultear manages to save Carla’s life by temporarily stopping her time. Ultear warns the two girls that they must hurry and defeat because her time is almost up. Ultear says that they can stop Dimaria if they use future power, power but the cost of using the ultimate technique is to lose the ability to use magic forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ultear understands that it's cruel to ask the two girls, but they cannot win without that sort of power.  Wendy understands the consequences, but she is determined to beat Dimaria. Wendy and Dimaria fight, but Wendy is overpowered by her and defeated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimaria tries to finish Wendy off, but Sherria stops her. She has unlocked her third origin and fights the Warrior Goddess. Wendy cries, and she says that she will always be her friend no matter what. Dimaria is defeated by the God Slayer Sherria who had lost her magic forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back at the guild, Natsu still hasn’t woken up from his surgery. The guild celebrates another defeat of The 12. Jacob Lessio appears at the guild and says that the markers they had on the remaining Spriggan 12 are fake. They had been tricked by the wizard August. Jacob sits down and says that though he is an assassin, he doesn’t need to hide. He can make the bodies and the witnesses vanish without a trace with his magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He uses his magic on the entire guild, and everyone except Mavis has disappeared. Jacob can see Mavis despite her being a spirit and proceeds to attack and hurt her. He says that he will return her friends at death’s door unless she reveals her body’s location. Happy and Lucy sneak attack the assassin. Jacob tells Mavis to feel free to surrender any time because, by the time he’s finished with Lucy, she will be nothing but a head. Jacob throws a dagger at Lucy, but Natsu saves her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Natsu fights Jacob, and the fight starts wrecking the guild. They learn that Jacob can become invisible and can see invisible things, which include Mavis. They use Loke and smoke him out, but Jacob is still too powerful. He pins down Natsu to the floor and turns Lucy’s clothes see-through. Jacob says that Natsu is now in hell, but he retorts and says Lucy always wears skimpy clothes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob is taken back and is keeps his eyes closed because the situation is a bit too much for him. They use Lucy’s body to distract him and land a hit on him. Jacob is now angered and Mavis has figured out how to defeat Zeref.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Western Magnolia, Zeref and Invel prepare to march once again upon Fairy Tail. Invel warns Zeref that they shouldn’t underestimate Natsu. The news of five of Spriggan 12 having been defeated has spread to their army. Invel tells the army that with the Immortal Emperor by their side, they have nothing to fear. Zeref smiles and says to himself. “Natsu! Mavis! I will erase you from history!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fight between Fairy Tail and Jacob is still in session. Jacob says that they pushed him to the point of no return. Lucy tells him that Fairy Tail isn’t the only people he’s taken hostage. She tells Jacob that Brandish was also captured, and he releases Brandish and Marin. Lucy uses Gemini and copies Marin’s space canceling magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The spell has reversed his magic, and the Fairy Tail wizards are freed. He attempts to trap them again, but Happy’s head stops his hands. Makarov is angered by Mavis being hurt by Jacob and punches him and sends him flying far out. Natsu finishes the job and Jacob Lessio is defeated. Six of The 12 are now defeated. The guild celebrates another victory. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandish has returned to her cell once again, though to the dismay of Lucy. Brandish foreshadows and says the eight-month is coming. August is the month of fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> In the basement of the guild, Cana and Mavis walk to her body. Mavis tells Cana to use Fairy Glitter to wipe out her spirit. Cana protests because she doesn’t want to hurt her. Mavis says that it's the risk they have to take so they can defeat Zeref.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In Northern Fiore, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily assist Sabertooth and Lamia Scale in the fight against the Bloodman Division. The Alvarez forces march towards them while proudly displaying the crucified members of Sabertooth and Lamia Scale </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> In Hargeon, the battle is still in action. Erza, Kagura, and Jellal have arrived at the location where Neinhardt is hiding. They see Simon because of his magic. Neinhardt reveals himself and they learn that his magic is Historia. The magic that uses Love, Friendship, Family, and Death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neinhardt magic allows him to peer into their hearts and see the memories and feelings within them and make them real. Kagura is shaken up and falls for the illusion of Simon. Neinhardt says that illusion isn’t quite the term to use. His creations can use magic, have personalities and memory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Kagura rushes towards Simon, but Jellal saves her, and the two fall into the ocean. Erza once more encounters Ikaruga, the pink-haired swordswoman she slain at the Tower of Heaven. The two engage in a battle of the swords, and Ikaruga claims that Erza lacks the edge she once had. Azuma appears behind Erza and asks once again to show him her real strength. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two team up on Erza and manage to knock her down. A third appears, and it is Kyoka, one of the demons from Tartaros. Neinhardt is amused and spreads the Historia of the Dead all over Hargeon. All of the people encounter those that they once fought or knew in the past. Kagura has saved Jellal from drowning at the bottom of the ocean and performs CPR on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All over Hargeon, Fairy Tail and allies are busy fighting their past foes. Some fare better than others. Neinhardt spectates the battle and just giggles. He calls Wall and Dimaria pitiful for being defeated by these “weak” wizards. Erza is having a difficult time handling her opponents from her past. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is beaten and lays on the floor before Azuma ties her up. Kyoka asks Erza if she remembers the time they spent together down in the dungeon. She is tortured once more by the ghost of Kyoka. But Erza tells them that she has defeated them, and they will feel the bite of her blade if they don’t leave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their fear of Erza makes the three ghosts disappear. Neinhardt is shocked that Erza managed to make the spirits vanish. Erza falls unconscious on the floor, and Kagura rushes to her side. Jellal is furious and takes on Neinhardt. But right before that, Neinhardt senses something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That scarlet hair...Her overwhelming magic power. He is reminded of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagura pleads Erza to hang in there because help is on the way.  Jellal says, “I will take just one more sin upon my soul.” The sky begins to rumble, and it’s now night time at Hargeon. The stars shined brightly to all those in the port town. Merudy realized that this was Jellal’s magic, and together Juvia and Merudy linked their feelings with Jellal to amplify his magic power. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The battle against the Historia of the Dead raged on with Fairy Tail and their allies fighting bravely. Carla saves Wendy from being crushed. Together in unison, Fairy Tail defeats their ghosts of the past. Jellal looks at Neinhardt, “May the Seven Stars punish you! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Grand Chariot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The continuous rain of fire is brought upon Neinhardt. The Spriggan 12 member is defeated, and now six of The 12 have been defeated. The sun rose once more, and the sky was a beautiful scarlet color. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On Zeref’s ship, the black wizard sat on his throne with an amused smirk, though his thoughts were not matching his expression. Invel entered the room and kneeled in front of his Emperor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, I come bearing some rather unfortunate news.” Zeref stared at the kneeling man and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, it appears that Neinhardt was defeated. Now that makes six of the Spriggan 12 who have met their defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail. Except for God Serena, who met his demise at the hands of Acnologia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref just gave a small chuckle. “Well, that just makes the situation much more entertaining. It wouldn’t be much fun if we crushed them without any resistance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Invel said nothing and just stared at Zeref. j</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside Zeref’s head, his thoughts were racing. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven of my elite twelve have fallen, and we still haven’t reached their guild. But there is no need to worry just yet. We still have August, Bloodman, and Larcade.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But most importantly, we have </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>she </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>arrives, we shall press the attack and crush Fairy Tail once and for all. And when the dust finally settles, I will take Fairy Heart and destroy Ishgal.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeref had managed to keep his calm and relaxed demeanor in front of Invel. Invel could see through His Majesty’s facade, but the Winter General would stay quiet. Invel knew that weak leadership during battle lead to defeat. Zeref flashed him a dangerous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Invel? How long until </span>
  <b>she</b>
  <span> arrives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ By </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span>, do you mean the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The one named-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and the rest were strategizing to deal with the East’s looming threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu decided himself that he would go East and handle August, to which Makarov angrily disagreed. The two bickered like an old married couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just wait for the enemy to come to us!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to have to because he’s the most powerful wizard of The 12!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not quite true,” said a female voice. The woman’s sandals slapped against the wooden floor as she walked towards the two. It was Brandish. “Technically, he’s </span>
  <b>one</b>
  <span> of the most powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guild comically backed away in fear. “Uwahh! One of The 12! How'd she get out of her cell?!” squeaked Macao.  “I let her out,” said Natsu. “Why?!!” Macao asked. “Because she’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?  Is there’s someone else?” Lucy asked nervously. Brandish had beads of sweat on her face. “Yes. There’s something you people don’t get about The 12.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guild silently trembled. “If August is the strongest man in The 12...then </span>
  <b>she </b>
  <span>is the strongest woman…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irene Belserion! The Scarlet Scourge!” Brandish, and Zeref said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the sacred mountain of Zonia, north of Fiore stood the beautiful and voluptuous Irene. She had been called by her Emperor to help invade the country of Fiore. A country that she was eerily familiar with. She stared off into the snowy distance. She was ready to crush anybody who dared resist her and the Alvarez Empire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well, this was also a doozy to write. I can’t believe it took me a week to write this chapter. I should have had this finished and published like three days ago. I guess being sick and lazy does mess someone up.  </p><p>Sometimes, I wonder If the chapters of my own story will be as long as the prologues. I hope they are long because I hate short stories that leave me wanting more. </p><p>Also, to the people who managed to get this far without dying of boredom, I got one thing to say to you. You are awesome! </p><p>The next chapter will be the last of the prologue. Finally, I can get started on this horrible story. If you found any enjoyment or interest, make sure to like and bookmark. It would be excellent of yall. Also, I still can’t write for shit lol. Stay safe and until next time-FriedOrangeJuice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Final Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo what’s up everybody. It’s FriedOrangeJuice back with another legit food review. It's been a long time since I last updated this story. I didn't forget or quit. It's just I recently started online classes and It's been keeping me busy. </p>
<p>But I'm not going to let that stop me from writing my horrible story.  Since I didn't get a chance to finish this chapter completely, I have a new idea to keep the story going. I'm going to be updating the chapter with new parts every week until I finish. That way, I have time to do what I need to do. It'll be much better than waiting for an entire month for a new chapter. </p>
<p> What's kinda funny to me is that I been writing the first chapter of my actual story for a while now. I guess it's that writing the prologue is so boring to me because I mixing cannon with my own head canon so my story can start off. Anyways I don't want to waste anymore of your time, so if you liked the story, make sure to drop a like. </p>
<p>Anyways, is Fairy Tail still relevant in 2020? Oh well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Irene stared off into the snowy landscape. Her long scarlet braided hair swayed with the windy, cold air. Behind her stood her two subordinates, Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was the site of an ancient battle between the White Heavenly Maiden and the Black Heavenly Maiden,” Irene said, not bothering to face them. “The White Heavenly Maiden emerged triumphantly, and the area has been blanketed in an endless fall of pure white snow ever since.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised how well you know the legends of this country, Irene-sama!” chirped Juliet. Heine looked at the girl in disbelief. Irene frowned deeply at Heine’s comment, and the atmosphere between them turned tense. “You fool! Didn’t you know that Irene-sama was born in Ishgal?” snapped Heine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Did you really want to mention that?” asked Juliet with amusement. Heine panicked, worrying that she had offended her commander. The Scarlet Scourge just chuckled. “You two remind me of the Black and White Heavenly Maiden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The orange-haired girl gleefully jumped up and down like a child. “ I call dibs on black!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder which of you would win if you fought each other,” Irene cruelly laughed as she entertained the thought while the two girls shivered in fear. She turned back and gave them a small smile, which calmed the duo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene looked up at the cloudy sky as it continued to snow. “Legend has it that the Two Maidens were fighting over a man. It’s a beautiful tale, but I’m feeling a little chilly.” She tapped the ground with the end of her staff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Down below, Fiore and Alvarez’s forces were locked in fierce combat. The Fairy Tail members were slowly pushing the enemy back while saving as many of their captured allies. They had managed to recover Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. Sting cried to Gajeel that they were all so pathetic for being beaten. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave the rest to us,” said Gajeel. “We’ll take your frustrations out on the enemy!!”</span>
  <span>“Gajeel!!” called out Levy. He looked at the petite woman, but he noticed the surroundings were changing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The snow had vanished, leaving a beautiful lush green land that bloomed with flowers. The sky above had cleared, revealing the great starry sky above. It was now warm like a spring afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene smirked with satisfaction. “We have new guests. Is everything prepared, Bloodman? Larcade?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In Hargeon, the mission to liberate the port town was a success. Fairy Tail and allies had defeated all of the Spriggan 12 members stationed there and their forces who had retreated to the sea’s horizon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the guild, Brandish offered to negotiate with August, saying that it was the only option because Fairy Tail stood no chance against the Scarlet Scourge or August The Disaster. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy accompanied her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The four made their way to meet August. Lucy repeatedly begged Natsu not to fight August, but her words seemed to fly straight over his head.  She asked him why they had to walk, which was a good question. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandish found the solution and used her magic on Happy to turn him into a gigantic blue cat.  Natsu was awestruck while Lucy, on the other hand, was terrified. Brandish snuggled into the fur of Happy, content that they would be traveling in comfort.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>In Fairy Tail’s basement, Cana laid on the floor in exhaustion</span>
  <span>. She had been using one of the three guild spells, Fairy Glitter, to destroy Mavis’s spirit. But she was conflicted about hurting Mavis. The screams of the First Master echoed in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cana, you have to get serious. I need to use everything you can to destroy my spirit,” said Mavis. Cana looked down at the ground. “First Master...I can’t. I don’t want to hurt a friend.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis looked down in disappointment. She needed Cana to destroy her spirit before it was too late. If they wanted to survive this battle, possibly, this was their only other option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis told Cana the story of her dear friend Zera and how she died when she was young. She clutched her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zera’s been with me in my heart all this time. And I don’t mean in this empty illusion. I mean in my real heart, inside my body.” She looked up and gave Cana a determined look. “I want you to free me… To free Zera… Please, you’re the only one who can rescue us from that crystal coffin, Cana!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cana clenched her fists. She didn’t want to hurt her, but according to Mavis, it was to save the guild. The card mage readied herself to attack Mavis, who smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Near the sacred mountain of Zonia, Sting himself had broken down, which led to Yukino slapping him. They needed their master now more than ever because their friends were fighting the enemy all by themselves. With Yukino’s little speech, Sting had broken out of his slump, and Sabertooth had regained their vigor and returned to the battle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? The people we captured are back in the fight, Irene-sama” observed Juliet with genuine surprise. Irene scoffed. “It’s nothing to worry about. They’ll be no trouble for Bloodman and Larcade.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down below, a group of wizards retreated from the God of Death. Bloodman was about to strike more down, but he was pinned against a tree by Gajeel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gajeel growled in anger. The crucifixion of his fellow wizards had reminded him of one worst part of his past. It made Gajeel’s blood boil. Bloodman sensed his fury and couldn’t help but chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He who dares touch death will soon regret it!!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gajeel threw a flurry of punches at Bloodman, but he phased out and managed to grab Gajeel's throat. “It is death that you have dared to touch! You have sealed your doom!!” But before Bloodman could crush his throat, Gajeel had turned the tables on him headbutted him. Bloodman scowled as he clutched his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Irene was quite entertained by the battle down below at the mountain. She decided she would send Juliet and Heine to the frontlines. “But why???!” whined the orange-haired girl. The enchantress smirked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because a third guest is coming.” The two girls looked at each other in confusion. A third guest? At the moment, Alvarez’s forces were busy with the first guests who were Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus, and the second guests were Fairy Tail. And now a third group was joining?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But…” Irene’s eyes went complete with wild excitement. “The fourth guest is the one who shall bring me the most enjoyment.” Her two girls giggled along with Irene. Whoever this new mystery guest is must genuinely be a fool for making an enemy of the High Enchanter Irene.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back with Natsu and his group’s journey, Brandish was having a great time using her magic to mess with their bodies, though to Lucy’s dismay. Mest followed closely behind, but he had already been discovered long ago by Natsu. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mest was angry that they would just easily trust a member of The 12, but Natsu just played him off. But the conversation was cut short when they felt the powerful presence of August. They had come face to face with August, and hopefully, they would be able to talk him into pulling back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Irene tapped on the ground with her staff once again. She had some preparations to make before her fourth guest arrived. She was going to end his majesty’s invasion game. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She sighed in frustration, ‘If he had simply fought like normal, we’d have won already.’ Irene thought. But now wasn’t the time. The game board has been upended now by a particular person who was breaking the rules. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Acnologia!!! The Wings of Darkness.” The Black Dragon was coming to the mountain where the White Heavenly Maiden was victorious. What better vengeance could the Black Heavenly Maiden ask for? Irene smiled and narrowed her eyes. “But the one who will get the last laugh is the Scarlet Heavenly Maiden!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gajeel and Bloodman continued battling. Bloodman boasted that he was the God of Death, and he will guide him to the afterlife. He summoned a sea of skulls that clung to Gajeel and prevented him from moving. It wasn’t until Levy stepped in and saved his life. Gajeel pleaded for Levy to escape. “I don’t want you to die… I want you to keep living, Gajeel.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodman smirked at the sight. For those who stand before him have been promised death. A promise that cannot be broken. He would not allow this girl to live, for he swore it in the name of the God of Death. The duo readied themselves to fight Bloodman. The demon cackled. This was undoubtedly going to be entertaining… for him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In Western Fiore, the army of Zeref marched ever on towards Fairy Tail. But Zeref sensed something alarming that made him stop dead in his tracks. This magic that he was feeling. It was something that he had perceived once before. He knelt and put his palm against the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Has something disturbed you, Your Majesty?” asked Invel. “The quality of the earth’s magic has changed…?” He looked up from the ground. Zeref was uneasy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Irene… what are you planning to do?!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is the meaning of this, Brandish?” asked the Wizard King August. “I’ve come to negotiate with you,” replied Brandish. August scoffed. Negotiate with these barbarians? “It doesn’t look like they’ve tortured you into this. So what could have made you betray us?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I haven’t betrayed anyone. I am still a citizen of Alvarez. It’s that I see no purpose in this war.” The expression on August’s face had gone from passive to furious. The group could feel the man’s power surge.  “Those very words are a betrayal of His Majesty! We have sworn our lives to the Emperor.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandish had sweat running down her face. This wasn’t going well. “If you cannot see the purpose in His Majesty’s war…then, you are nothing but an enemy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levy had used a Solid-Script mask to protect them from Bloodman’s anti-magic particles. Bloodman counted down his three seals. The first seal was anti-magic particles. The second seal was the harvest of skulls that opened the portal to the afterlife. They had opened the third seal. Bloodman had transformed into a terrifying shadow demon. “You’ve opened the third seal... the land of the living is forever closed to you!” he roared. Gajeel couldn’t help but laugh. This guy was always trying to intimidate them, but his magic wasn’t anything special.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodman revealed that he used curse power. The same type that the members of Tartaros possessed.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He unleashed a barrage of curse power that utilized all curses of Tartaros. He didn’t let up on the attacks. He summoned a sea of skulls to drag the two down. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levy was hurt, but Gajeel wasn’t going to give up. He rushed Bloodman and sustained a massive injury, but that didn’t stop him. Gajeel sucked up the anti-magic particles and unleashed his dragon force. He unleashed a fury of attacks on Bloodman, who roared out in pain. With one final push, Bloodman withered away into nothingness. Now eight of the Spriggan 12 have been defeated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeref clenched his fists in frustration when he sensed the death of Bloodman. This game was becoming increasingly irritating by the second. Irene was ignoring his orders and doing her bidding. August was slowly pushing the East, and that damn Larcade still hasn’t made his move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> But he still had Invel by his right side. He was one of the most crucial playing pieces on his board. However, if Invel was to be defeated, it could spell disaster for the entire invasion plan. But there was no need to panic just yet. He still possessed four incredibly powerful wizards—his wizards who could prove a worthy challenge to Fairy Tail and the Black Dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Acnologia made his way to the top of Mt Zonia. “Six left until every dragon has been slain.”Unfortunately for him, someone was listening.“Oh? Is that your true purpose?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Acnologia looked up and saw a woman slowly gliding to his position. With elegance, she dropped right in front of his path. She brushed aside her hair and put her hand on her hip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Begone. I have no use for you,” warned Acnologia. The woman simply chuckled. “Oh, how powerful you are,” He frowned, “You know of me, and yet you block my path?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But of course… Acnologia-sama.” Irene sultry said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Acnologia glared at the voluptuous red-haired </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>woman. There was something incredibly dangerous about her</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. She was like a predator, ready to tear its way through her prey. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps you’ll offer me a bit of amusement,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. More than a bit!” grinned Irene.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The negotiations with August were underway. Brandish was doing her best to convince August that what they were doing wasn’t war. It was genocide, and they both knew that very well. Brandish told August that these people weren’t evil like Zeref was claiming. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>August closed his eyes and thought of the situation. His fellow Spirggan 12 was making a good point. He turned to look at the wizards that she had brought with her. A blonde woman, a man with facial scars, but the third person made his eyes wide. That young man with the salmon-colored hair. He was… His Majesty’s… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But before he could finish his train of thought, Brandish begged him to at least speak with the wizards of Fairy Tail. August sighed deeply. He supposed he could listen since it was Brandish who was insisting. She thanked him and gave him a big smile. But that was before she pulled out a knife and stabbed August through his chest. He clutched his chest before falling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Natsu roared in anger and grabbed Mest by the collar of his shirt. “Mest!! What did you do?!!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was to protect the guild!” screamed Mest.  August stood up, and the ground began shaking.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust you understand only too well now, Brandish… Just how these brutes behave!!!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>August’s magical power was so mighty that it shook the entire area. He was furious at these violent wizards. “Grandpa…” Brandish whispered. With one hit, August had knocked her out. He turned around and glared at the trio before him. “Lucy!!!” screamed Natsu as he jumped on her and Happy to shield them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu clutched his friends close to his chest as everything turned white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BOOOOOOOM</b>
  <span>. The entire area was engulfed in an enormous explosion. The blast was so powerful that its light could be seen from Magnolia. The shockwave shook the guild, which sent people tumbling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down below in the basement, Cana used Fairy Glitter to attack Mavis in an attempt to destroy her spirit. “Fairy Glitter!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> There was a white flash as she was struck once again by the powerful spell. Her pained screams echoed throughout the basement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cana had tears pouring her face. To see the First Master, her friend cry out in pain, was too much for her. But they couldn’t stop now. Mavis had sensed a powerful wave of magic that spread throughout all of Fiore. It was only a matter of time before Alvarez was right at their guild’s doorstep. They needed to hurry before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the sacred mountain of Zonia</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we begin?” asked Irene excitedly. The Dragon King just glared in response. Irene smirked and cast an enchantment. The magnitude of her attack caught Acnologia off guard. The ground below him shattered as he took the full blast. But before he could counter, she unleashed a second enchantment. The land behind him was vaporized in mere seconds by a set of multiple explosions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can enchant everything around you!” he asked gleefully before laughing out loud. Finally, he had found a worthy opponent. With a swipe of his hand, the ground below Irene shook before it exploded. She managed to escape the blast. She backflipped and landed gracefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your magic power is impressive, for someone trained by the Black Wizard.” complemented Acnologia. Irene smiled, “Thank you for your kind words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the rumors of you hardly do you justice. I see why His Majesty is wary of you,” said Irene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, I wonder how you will measure up once Fairy Heart is in His Majesty’s possession.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> That last sentence struck a nerve with the Black Dragon. “Are you saying the Black Wizard will surpass me?” His tone was cold. Irene smiled, “It’s a possibility.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re telling me not to interfere with the humans until then? He scoffed, “Save your breath. You won’t stop me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene was amused. “You ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>humans’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How odd. I thought you were initially human yourself.” The Dragon King clenched his fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, you are correct. I do not want you to interfere,” said Irene as she tapped the ground with her staff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A part of His Majesty thinks this a game, but I want him to be serious.” She looked up. Her face was dead serious. “I desire a swift end to this war.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire ground lit up. This was the first time Acnologia had ever seen this type of magic. Had this woman enchanted all of the earth? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who...are...you?” he asked as she began fading away in the light. “My name is Irene. And I hope we meet again, Acnologia-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All around the Kingdom of Fiore, the sky and ground shined bright red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the guild basement, Mavis had sensed Irene’s enchantment. They had run out of time. “CANA!!! HURRY!!! THEY ARE COMING!!!” Cana ran towards Mavis as the light slowly blinded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeref was shocked when he had realized what the Scarlet Scourge had done. “Irene… Did you use that magic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“World Reconstruction Magic… Universe One?!!!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That day, a light enveloped Fiore, and Fairy Tail had found themselves in for the battle of their lives.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis slowly opened her eyes. Around her, the basement was falling apart, with chunks of stone and debris falling. Cana was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, “Fairy Heart!!!” She turned around to look at her body but sighed in relief to see that the lacrima was still there. She left the room and went up the stairs. She had to check if the others were safe. Mavis opened the door that led into the basement, and cautiously entered the hall. The guild was empty. There was no one in sight. Just what was that light? Was it Zeref who cast it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She heard the clink of glasses behind her, and she quickly turned around. Her eyes went wide when she saw the person in front of her who was casually enjoying a drink. “Zeref!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Wizard took a sip of his drink and smiled. “Hello, Mavis.” He put his glass down and rested his head on his hand. “Though I can’t hear your voice or see your form, I can tell you’re right there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is everyone? Did you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Zeref chuckled, “No, it wasn’t me. To be honest, the situation we’re in has puzzled me as well, but-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis cut him off. “Why are you here?” she asked. He smirked, “And where is the Fairy Heart, Mavis?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire country of Fiore was thrown into disarray with Universe One. When Lucy woke up, her first thought was what happened. Mest, Brandish, and August were gone. The only people with her were Natsu and Happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Somewhere in Fiore, Gray and Juvia searched for Wendy and Carla. It seems like the mysterious light that scrambled everyone. Everyone at the guild when Universe One had hit was standing outside, presumably far away from the guild building.  What surprised them was that Mirajane and Lisanna were standing right in front of them. Weren’t they sent north? What the hell was going on? But right now, the Zeref’s division was marching upon them. Makarov prepped Fairy Tail for battle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In a different part of  Fiore, Brandish decreased the size of August’s wound. She asked the Wizard King what he had done, to which he responded that it wasn’t him. He explained that Irene had compressed Fiore’s land, and one of the side effects was that people were sent to random locations. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the magic that she used to place certain people in a chosen place. “I would suppose that she placed His Majesty somewhere near Fairy Tail, and Acnologia as far away as possible.” Brandish gave a small frown. “She wants this war over with?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But for some reason, she couldn’t help but feel worried about Lucy and her guild. Though she would not dare say anything further to anger August, she wished Lucy and her friends’ safety. After all, they were friendly people forced into an unjust war.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back at the guildhall, Zeref explained to Mavis that Irene had shrunk the Fiore’s landmass, which would increase the likelihood of Fairy Tail members encountering Alvarez forces. “This is Irene’s way of accomplishing what she wants. To end the war quickly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> He got up from his chair and walked right up to her. Though he couldn’t see her, Zeref knew Mavis was right in front of him. He towered over her and looked down at the blonde girl. “Now, Mavis, surrender before I crush your entire guild and wipe this country off the map.” Mavis glared at the Black Wizard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Irene leaned back into the comfortable throne chair. It was her first time using that magic, but it seems like it had gone well. His Majesty was at the guild, and Acnologia was probably somewhere far out over the ocean. She let out a satisfied chuckle as she crossed her shapely legs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had no idea where she was, but it was a fascinating place. “Perhaps you’ll tell me?” she called out the group of people in front of her. Husui and Toma, along with the royal guard, quivered in fear. This woman’s magical power was terrifying. Who was this monster?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Led by the light, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy had found themselves in the warped Kingdom of Fiore. All sorts of people and buildings were thrown together, seemingly at random. Both Kardia Cathedral and the Mercurius royal palace were now in the same location. It was like they had lost their way and wound up in a different world entirely. They walked around the warped town and ran into Gray and Juvia. They had found Erza unconscious and were now carrying her. Together they explored the distorted town.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Inside the royal palace, Irene had made quick work of the royal guard. With no effort, she slaughtered them. Acardios scowled as he laid on the floor, defeated. The King begged her to do whatever she wished to him but to spare his daughter. She ignored his plea and turned Princess Husui into a little mouse. The princess cried in her small mouse form, and the King rushed to cradle his daughter against his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you still love your daughter in her present form?” Irene asked with a sadistic smile. The room had turned cold, but the King remained steady fast. “Of course, I can! No matter what, I will always love my daughter!” cried the King as he held his daughter close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Irene frowned at his response. “This bores me.” She lifted her staff to finish off the King and his daughter but stopped when she sensed a strong magical power. She rushed to the nearest window and used her magic to produce a giant eye in the sky to locate the source of that power. When she saw the red hair, Irene was at a loss of words. “No… It can’t be…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Back with Master Makarov, the group had engaged Irene’s division. Juliet and Heine found themselves interested in Mirajane and made a bet with each other on which one of them would be able to kill her first. Cana desperately urged Warren to send the message to everyone that they had to hurry back, Mavis. But before he said anything, a mysterious female voice appeared in every Fairy Tail member’s head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Head for the guild! The enemy’s magic has separated you! You have to become one force! Mavis is in trouble. She is like a mother of you all! Each of you has a duty as her child!! GO PROTECT MAVIS!!!”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever this person was had riled up the guild, and together they united as one. They weren’t going to let these bastards hurt Mavis. They were going to fight with everything they got, and they would die trying. “LET’S GO!!!!” roared Fairy Tail in unison. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On Tenrou Island, the spirit of Zera smiled. Mavis certainly had created a guild of great friends with the strongest bond of all. The bond of family that would always stick together even in the roughest of times.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fairy Tail charged north towards the guild and Mavis. They planned to recuse Mavis and defeat Zeref once and for all. Gajeel leaned on PantherLily and Levy for support with both his arms. They had heard the message and were on their way back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Let’s go, Shrimp, Lily,” said Gajeel. Levy couldn’t help but smile. She was happy that Gajeel had survived. Because after this battle was over, there was something significant she wanted to tell him. The trio rushed north.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Back with Makarov’s group, who already engaged the enemy, Mirajane had seemed to have caught the attention of Heine and Juliet. She ordered Lisanna to head north with the rest of the guild. But when Lisanna objected, Mira put her foot down. “ I can handle them alone. Just leave it to me, little sis!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Irene’s squadron snickered at Mirajane’s confidence. “Fool! We’ll teach what happens when you underestimate Irene-sama’s division!”. Together the two teamed up against the She-Devil. Mirajane had misjudged the girls because they certainly were proving to be a tough match. She figured she had no choice. It was time to transform into her strongest form.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em> “Satan Soul! Mirajane Alegria!!!”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Mira’s magic was so powerful that as a result, the ocean behind her had dried up. The two girls were taken back, but they were not deterred.  As a result, Mirajane defeated Juliet and Heine. Her form had used up most of her magic. She looked back at the girls, and their bodies evaporated until all that remained were two swords: white and black. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Augmentation Magic?! Someone enchanted these swords with personalities?! What kind of horrifying wizard could manage that?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From behind, Irene had gracefully dropped on her. When Mirajane felt Irene’s magic power, her body screamed at her to flee. But Mirajane was too afraid to move or even turn around. With a quick swipe of her hand, the black sword used its ropes to painfully slam Mirajane against a rock and bind her. Irene snapped her fingers, and the white sword produced acidic slime that she used to burn Mirajane. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She screamed in pain as the slime ran down her body. Irene took a good look at the woman in front of her. She was quite a pretty little thing. It made her want to ruin her. “Your death will not be quick,” Irene told Mira. “I’ll take your pretty white flesh and make it look as appealing as a worn-out dishrag!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She giggled and licked her lips. “You’ll be a disgusting lump of meat that no one will be able to stand to look at!” Irene said as her sadistic laugh echoed throughout the empty beach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But before she could start, a man called out to her. “Irene.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> She stopped laughing and slowly turned her head back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must say that I do not approve of your proclivities,” stated August the Wizard King. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my! It has been quite a long time, August-sama,” said Irene joyfully. She noticed the green-haired woman next to him. “And Brandish is here too? My, you’ve grown up nice and pretty!” Brandish sheepishly thanked her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> August lectured Irene about using Universe One against their Majesty’s permission. She explained that she had no choice since she was facing the Dragon King. “Besides, His Majesty is in the Fairy Tail guild hall, and Acnologia is gone for now. I don’t believe that merits a lecture.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> August brushed off her comment. “The remainder of The 12 are being called to his Majesty’s side.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Irene pouted in defiance. “I refuse. I will act on my initiative.” This time, her comment had angered him. She was treading on thin ice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will not. I am the commander of The Spriggan 12, and I am giving you an order.” Irene narrowed her eyes. Was this old fool asking for a fight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> The earth rumbled from the tension between these two powerful wizards. Brandish couldn’t help but gulp, and Mirajane's entire body shook in fear. ‘The amount of magic between these two… How is it even possible?!’ she thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After what seemed like a minute, Irene giggled and titled her mage cap. “Very well. I wouldn’t want the great August-sama to look bad.” She turned back to Mirajane. “But first...this one hurt my girls. She must be dealt with.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But before she could return to torturing her, Mirajane was shot by August. The magic pierced through her body, and she silently fell to the ground. “Her heart’s pierced. Now, if you have no further objections…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Irene smirked, “I wouldn’t have suspected that August ‘the calamity’ would be quite so…merciful.”  With no further objections, the trio made their way to Zeref.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little while after they had left, Lisanna had come back. She couldn’t leave her older sister behind. She ran along the beach until she stumbled upon her. Lisanna panicked and knelt to cradle her sister. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mira!!! No, please!! This can’t be happening!!” cried Lisanna. She assumed the worst until her sister began coughing. Mirajane slowly lifted herself and checked her wound. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The wound...it shrank…” said Mira, bewildered. Lisanna hugged her sister. But as relieved Mira was for being alive, that wasn’t important right now. They had to get to the guild as fast as possible. “We need to go now! The Spriggan 12 are on their way to the guild!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At Lamia Scale’s headquarters, Dimaria lay tied up and unconscious in her cell.  Two Lamia wizards stood guard, making sure she wouldn't try to escape. The two idly chatted until suddenly, their bodies erupted with intense pleasure. It was a pleasure, unlike anything they had ever felt before in their lives. “What is this…? Ahh…” moaned one of the wizards. “I-it feels...nice…” The pleasure intensified tenfold, and the wizards dropped to the floor before their souls left their bodies. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DiMaria struggled to open one of her eyes. Her vision was shaky, but she was able to make out the person’s figure before her. “I’ve come for you, Dimaria.” said the man in a calm and tranquil voice. “Laracde…” she whispered in relief before she fell unconscious again. The blonde man smiled. He had come to rescue his comrades and help his “father” with his invasion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the Guildhall, Zeref smirked at the spot where Mavis was standing. “I say it’s been maybe a hundred years since I’ve last seen you, Mavis, hm?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“95 to be exact,” she corrected though she knew he couldn’t hear her. Her last-ditch effort to defeat Zeref had failed. They weren’t able to return Mavis to her original body. As she contemplated her failed plan, the guild’s doors opened, and the Winter General entered. He knelt before his Emperor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness, the remaining Spirggan 12 have arrived. All of the others are being treated aboard their ships for injuries.” Zeref smiled and nodded. “Excellent. You have done a fine job, Invel.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Invel thanked Zeref for his kind words and exited the guild. He turned back to Mavis, “Why don’t you come with me? I have something to show you.” Even though much of her wanted to stay put, she reluctantly followed him outside. She had to see what Zeref had up his sleeve.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> It was cold that night. The starry sky above shined beautifully. “Have a look, Mavis.” Zeref said as he extended his arm to point down below. At the bottom of the mountain, the army of Alvarez chanted. The army was so vast that it covered the entire landscape and stretched over the horizon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your guildmates are here coming here to reclaim you and take back the guildhall.” Mavis was at a loss for words. There were way too many enemies for her guild to handle. “The question is, will they even make it to the doors?” chuckled Zeref.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I doubt it, Your Majesty,” said Brandish μ. Though deep down in her heart, for some odd reason, she believed that Lucy and her guild might be able to defend their guild. She scoffed and shook her head. She had to be realistic. His Majesty had assembled four of the strongest wizards in Alvarez, five including herself. It would take a miracle for Fairy Tail to win.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>August appeared next, but he stayed silent. From behind him, Larcade Dragneel walked up next to him. “Isn’t this wonderful?” he asked August. The Wizard King’s eyes snapped open, and he furiously glared at the blond man. Laracde sheepishly laughed. “As always, I am the only one August-san does not seem to like.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s because you never answer his summons,” said Invel Yura in his monotone voice. Mavis shivered in fear at the sight of August and Larcade. That old man was rumored to be the strongest in Alvarez. And that blond man. His magic...She’s never felt anything like it before. “Laracde is my secret weapon. He may even be able to defeat Acnologia,” said Zeref with confidence. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then Mavis felt a new, equally terrifying magical presence. “A million and five of The 12. Quite fabulous,” said Irene Belersion, also known as the Scarlet Scourge. Mavis gasped as she struggled to speak. “This woman...How could she have this much power?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Zeref turned to face the enchantress. “Irene, I will not question your use of Universe One. It has worked out well.” Irene smiled at her Majesty’s generosity. “Oh? I was prepared to at least receive a spanking as punishment,” she playfully teased, though much to the dismay of August. But Irene tilted her head when she saw a girl standing next to his Majesty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked down at Mavis, who was still shaking in fear. “Oh my! Who is this adorable little girl?” she asked with curiousness as she leaned in closer to get a better look. Mavis instinctually backed up. “Y-you can see me?” she squeaked. Irene chuckled. “Well, of course, I can. But don’t worry, I don’t bite.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeref stepped in and interrupted Irene’s fun. “I need you to find the Fairy Heart and then perform an extraction.” Irene straightened up and put her hand on her hip. “Of course. You want me to take Fairy Heart out of the girl, hm?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mavis stared at Irene in disbelief, which was quite an enjoyable sight for her. ‘Nobody can do that…!’, thought Mavis. Zeref knew Mavis would doubt him. “Irene is a genius at extracting and inserting magic through enchantment.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still, it looks as though it will take quite some time,” sighed Irene. Zeref chuckled. “Take what time you need. It’s in your hands now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Mavis stared in horror at the elite squad. Fairy Tail was doomed. There was no way they stood a chance against these monsters. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! She couldn’t let herself think like that!  She wouldn’t let them win so easily! Mavis turned heel and ran, but Irene stopped her. Mavis fell to the ground. This woman was also able to attack her?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was just like Jacob! Mavis rolled over on her back and slowly looked up at the scarlet haired woman. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah-ah, no running away now,” scolded Irene as she towered over Mavis. The blonde girl whimpered in fear, and Irene couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation. She was going to get this adorable girl to tell her where the Fairy Heart was. And Irene was going to get that information by using any means necessary. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Zeref evilly smirked off towards the distance. “Can you face the might of our army, Fairy Tail?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Spirggan 12 lined up behind him. “Because we will not allow you to live another tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On a small hill, Erza overlooked the entire army of Zeref. “Our guild used to be a beautiful building at the heart of a town that exudes warmth. But now it seems so warped and incredibly cold,” she said to herself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She glanced over her shoulder at her sleeping friends. Natsu snored loudly while Happy snuggled up against Lucy. Gray and Juvia slept close to each other with their hands almost touching. She gave a small smile before turning back to the nightmarish scene before her. “Enjoy your slumber, my friends.” The sun rose once again, indicating the break of dawn. The sky was a beautiful scarlet red. “This may be our final dawn. Get what rest you can.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naw! It ain’t going to be our final anything,” said Natsu. Erza smiled. “We’re taking back our guild!” She turned around, and the rest of the group had woken up. They all had ready and determined to save Mavis. “This is for tomorrow... And we’re going to live to see it!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was now daytime, and the sun shone down upon the vast army of Zeref. It looked like a black carpet had been draped over the land. Lucy shivered when she saw the number of enemies. Were they going to take on all of them along with the Spirggan 12? It was terrifying, but she knew they had no choice. Fairy Tail was their home, and they weren’t going to let anybody take that away from them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now, they were going to push Alvarez’s front line before their guildmates arrived. They would charge forward on the path to the guild. Mavis was also waiting for them, but that also meant  Zeref himself would also be there too. Gray challenged Natsu on which one of them would defeat Zeref, to which Natsu gladly accepted. The memory of Zeref telling them that Natsu will also die if he is defeated is played repeatedly in Happy’s head. But the little blue cat shook that horrible thought out of his mind. He clenched his paws. He was sure that there was a way around it. There is no way he was going to let his best friend die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go!!!” roared Natsu. “We’re goin’ back to our guild!!!!” The group charged directly into the frontline of Zeref’s army. The group unleashed their magic onto the enemy. They stomped down as many enemies, which left a trail of bodies in the wake of their rampage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not falter, sons of Alvarez!!! We have an overwhelming advantage in numbers!! So stand your ground!!” roared one of the Alvarez captains. With that, the enemy began pushing back against Natsu and his group. Behind them, the enemies had encircled them, leaving them surrounded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone stick close together! Do not break up the group!” yelled Erza. The enemy began firing hundreds of magical attacks on the group. “Ice-Make: Shield!!!”. Four Ice barricades formed a circle around them, protecting them from the barrage. “Erza!! We’re pinned down!! What do we do now!!”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our comrades are on their way!! We just need to hold out a little longer!!” she told Gray.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The forces of Alvarez slowly pushed up towards the Ice dome. “Keep pressing the attack!!! We almost got them!!!” The group watched from inside the shields as the enemy slowly closed. But before they reached out and touched the ice, they were attacked from above by a little blue-haired girl on a flying white cat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Sky Dragon’s Roar!!!”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>  Wendy’s mighty Sky Dragon’s magic cleared out a considerable chunk of enemies, which created a cleared space in the middle. From behind, Elfman flanked, and crushed hordes of enemies with his Ape Beast Soul Take Over. One by one, the allies of Fairy Tail joined the fight. Yukino and Angel announced they were ready to reinforce them. Then the Master Makarov’s group arrived. The main forces of Fairy Tail had finally reunited for the final battle. They were going to end this once and for all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Together as one family, they all pushed onwards to the path that led to the guild. But as they moved forward, an intense light blinded them. That magic… It was the same as August’s! Below them, the ground began shaking, and then everything slowly went white. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BOOOOM!!!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Wizard King made his way through the vast army of Zeref. The soldiers had cleared the path, and he stood on the frontline. “You will come no further,” said August. When the smoke finally cleared, August raised his eyebrow. Before him, the Fairies were still standing. They all looked at each other in confusion. Has someone saved them? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It appears my magic vanished...or should I say cracked?” said August with interest. He had believed that there was no one in Ishgal with that caliber of power. August Turned his attention back to Fairy Tail, but a new person had appeared. He was a muscular man with long, light brown hair and prosthetic limbs. “Yo!” he casually greeted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gildarts!!!” cheered the guild. Cana gave her dad a small smile. “You always show up late!” Gildarts let out a hearty chuckle. “I know, but I’m hungry. Let us through to the guild!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was silent, and the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Gildarts gave August a big smirk, who, in return, just glared. “You’re a hell of a wizard.” complemented Gildarts. August couldn’t deny that this man lacked power. “I acknowledge your strength. Hopefully, you will prove to be a worthy opponent.” August said. Gildarts nodded, and in a flash, the two collided. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The combination of their magic caused an explosion. The shockwave sent everyone flying back. What impressive ridiculously strong magic. As Gildarts was in a deadlock with August, he called out to his fellow guildmates. “Go!!! I will handle this guy!!! Go save the guild and the First Master!!!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Natsu nodded before joining up with the rest. “Let’s go save Mavis!!!” roared Natsu. Together once again, Fairy Tail and their allies pushed their way to the guild. “Forward!!!!” they screamed in unison. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From on top of the mountain, Invel glared at the charging Fairies. These fools have made the mistake of underestimating the Spriggan 12 and Emperor Zeref. They dared insult the Spriggan 12 and Emperor Zeref?! He will gladly make sure they would regret it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inside the guild, Irene was enjoying her time “playing” with Mavis. After Mavis had tried to run away, Irene used one of her enchantments to drag the blonde girl inside the guild, where she then bound Mavis against a table to prevent her from escaping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Scarlet Scourge was tasked with interrogating Mavis to locate the Fairy Heart, but Irene already knew it was somewhere inside the guild. All she had to do was tear down this shack, and it would be theirs. But Irene wasn’t going to do that. She was planning on taking out some of her anger on the blonde girl. She was going to torture that white-haired girl, but August had ruined it by killing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the cute girl. Mavis’s whimpering sent a rush through Irene, which fueled her sadistic side. “Aww, you poor thing.” she cooed. Her tone lacking any genuine sympathy. “The very thing you take pride in, your guild, is being taken away from you because you refuse to tell us where the Fairy Heart is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis scowled at the woman. “I’ll never tell you where it is!!!” she screamed defiantly. Irene smirked at this display of resistance. Even now, this girl was unwilling to surrender. It was quite noble and yet so utterly foolish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Irene let out an evil chuckle. She would enjoy breaking this girl until all that remained was a shell of her former self. The scarlet haired woman tapped her staff against the wooden floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis screamed out in pain as a powerful attack struck her. Irene continued this for a full minute before stopping to allow the girl to recover from the damage. “Tell me where it is. NOW!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mavis said nothing as she panted. Irene struck her again, and Mavis cried out. Even though it hurt so much, Mavis was not going to give up. She had to hang on until her friends arrived. Tears poured down her face as she endured Irene’s torture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that, Irene…” said a quiet voice. Irene paused her torment and looked over her shoulder. It was Zeref, whose face showed he was more or less displeased in what she was doing. Irene let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, I understand you have a relationship with that girl. However, she has information about Fairy Heart. If she were to use that power, she could-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mavis understands the dangers of Fairy Heart better than anyone. She won’t use it. Not even to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene took a moment to study Zeref’s face. It seems that he’s conflicted with the method she was using even though he was the one who suggested the interrogation. It didn’t take long until she finally realized  His Majesty still had feelings for the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my…” Irene let out in an exaggerated voice. “I wouldn’t have imagined that even you feel such emotions, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he couldn’t see or hear Mavis, he knew that she was in a lot of pain. “I’d just rather not have her suffer…”, Zeref said quietly. Irene disappointedly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This may sound insolent, but it needs to be said nevertheless.” She faced him with a look of complete seriousness. “You must discard all such emotions, or you will never defeat Acnologia. He is a creature of darkness, of the blackest pitch. Yes, truly a King of Dragons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeref frowned before slowly nodding. “I suppose you’re correct.” He headed towards the door but stopped before exiting. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at the empty table. Though unbeknownst to him, Mavis was staring directly into his eyes. She silently pleaded for help, even if it was pointless. He closed his eyes before he walked out. The door creaked as it slowly closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene triumphantly laughed before facing Mavis again. She raised her staff to carry on with her task, but Mavis weakly shook her head. “Please...no more...it hurts…” she begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me where the Fairy Heart is, and I’ll stop.” Tears poured down Mavis’s face. “I-I can’t…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene sadistically smiled. “Well, that’s too bad then.” She used her magic to deliver a powerful strike of lightning. The blonde girl screamed as she tried to break free. Irene giggled as she watched the girl twist and writhe. But before she could go even further, a soldier had rushed into the guild. “Commander Irene!” saluted the trooper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it wait?” Irene said in annoyance. “As you can see, I’m occupied at the moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier looked at her in confusion. He wanted to say that it didn’t seem like she was busy, but he held his tongue. Angering one of the Spriggan 12 was a death wish. He cleared his throat. “I’m here to report that we have spotted the red-haired girl you have been looking for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Irene heard this, she lost her smile. ‘As I suspected. So she is alive.’ Irene thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your orders, Commander?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene narrowed her eyes. “Nothing. I shall deal with her myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchantress looked down at Mavis and smiled. “It seems something has come up that requires my immediate attention. But don’t worry. I’ll be back, and we can continue our little play date.” Mavis silently whimpered, fearing what Irene would do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene walked to the door but stopped before exiting. “Gather a large squadron of soldiers to guard this room until Larcade returns,” she ordered. “Kill anybody else who tries to enter.” The soldier nodded and saluted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, and one more thing,” she added. She gave him an icy glare. “If you fail to follow my orders...I will make you deeply regret it.” The soldier shuddered at her threat. “Y-yes, Ma’am!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” With that, she left. The door slamming shut behind her. The soldier let out a breath of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Scarlet Scourge, along with the rest of the Spriggan 12, were a group of terrifying wizards with ridiculous amounts of magic power. He took a look around the guildhall. The orders from Commander Irene made no sense to him. It was dead silent and empty in this room. So what was so damn important here that it required a squadron of troopers to defend?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the battlefield, Erza quickly cut down hordes of enemies. She requipped from one armor to another as she made her way through Zeref’s forces. “Follow me!!!” she commanded. Her fellow wizards pushed on with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Happy had all branched out from Erza’s unit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Rescuing Mavis from Zeref was their goal. Natsu used his fire breath to blow away a large group of enemies guarding the entrance to Magnolia. But suddenly, Natsu’s fire froze, which made Natsu choke on his saliva. He coughed before looking at Gray. “What the hell, Gray?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ice mage scowled at him. “Why are you looking at me?! I ain’t done nothing!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The area began dropping in temperature. Lucy hugged Happy in an attempt to keep both of them warm, but it just kept getting colder. Soon enough, everyone but Gray was frozen solid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wait...this magic...It’s just like the ice that was used to freeze the giants at the Sun Village.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray glared when he saw a man calmly walk towards him. “I see you have some resistance to the cold,” he said in a monotone voice. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You jerk!” roared Gray as he rushed him. But he was hit on his side by a pillar of ice. Gray went crashing through a brick wall. The wall came crumbling down as Gray clutched his rib. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that the attack had broken two of his ribs. But before he could even stand up, he was attacked by a barrage of Ice Magic. Gray cried out in pain as huge chunks of solid ice attacked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man just watched in boredom before introducing himself. “My name is Invel Yura,” he said. “I bring winter to all, I see!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Gray growled. “And a weak wizard such as yourself, with hardly the strength to freeze an ice cube, will never see the end of my winter!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the second time in his life, Gray was shivering to the cold. He felt like his body was about to freeze. He looked at Invel, who was quietly watching him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Invel’s eyes...They were so cold and unforgiving. Gray knew he had to defeat this Spriggan 12 before his friends froze to death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the guild, Mavis laid on the table as she silently pleaded for help. ‘Please...someone...take down Irene...before I am completely lost…’</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The air was chilly and tense as the two Ice wizards faced off. Invel fired off a flurry of attacks, but Gray blocked them with his Ice Shield. Gray countered with Ice Hammer, but Invel stopped his attack with one hand. He used his Ice to shatter Gray’s hammer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a pure ice wizard,” claimed Invel. “Rather than creating objects made of ice, I simply freeze everything. Invel berated Gray’s magic, who just smirked in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Then, about this.” Gray extended his arm. “A power I inherited from my father-it’s meant to kill demons.” Invel’s eyes went wide with surprise. “It’s strong enough to defeat E.N.D.!”. He brought his fist to his palm.</span>
  <b> “Ice Demon Zero’s Long Sword!!!!”. </b>
  <span>In an instant, he slashed Invel across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Winter General cried out as he clutched his wound. That power… It was Demon Slayer Magic! But that power comes at a steep price! Those who hunt demons lose their minds in the process! But Invel couldn’t help but smile. It was indeed quite impressive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a couple of more attacks, Invel unleashed a massive blizzard that covered the landscape. It was much like Ajeel’s Sand World. Zeref frowned at the sight of this. Invel never really used his Blizzard unless he was dealing with a particularly strong opponent. “Invel… Do not allow yourself to be defeated.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the potential to become one of us,” complimented Invel. Gray scoffed. Like he would </span>
  <b>ever</b>
  <span> join them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Invel warned Gray about the side effects of Demon Slaying Magic. The consequences of darkness seeping into one’s heart. The darkness that could corrupt any human it could possess. But Gray didn’t care. He would become evil or scum if it meant he could save his friends. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell him Gray!!!” cheered Natsu as he melted the ice in the surroundings. Natsu smirked as he cracked his knuckles. “That’s what it means to be in Fairy Tail!”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Invel smiled in fascination. ‘He melted my ice...Though I suppose only Natsu could do that.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pointed her finger at Invel. “Now it’s time to show you the power of Fairy Tail.  But before they could do anything, a gigantic Brandish scooped them up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to talk to them before it was too late. She informed Invel that she would be taking the two and the cat, and he simply nodded. “Brandish, don’t!! We are trying…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green woman harshly squeezed them. “Silence.”  She walked and disappeared in the blizzard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only ones left were Gray and Juvia. With the two distracted, Invel used his magic to chain Gray and Juvia together. It was called </span>
  <b>Ice Lock</b>
  <span>. This magic locked away the minds and turned the bodies into puppets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will have them both attempt to kill each other, and they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. The chain will come off when one of them is dead. According to calculations, Gray will win, and he will watch as he wrings the life out of his friend. And the darkness will awaken within him.  Invel smirked at his plan. ‘The one to eliminate E.N.D won't be His Majesty. It shall be you, Gray!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Invel watched as the two Fairy Tail wizards glared at each other. Murderous auras emanated from the two. But deep inside Juvia’s mind, she was fighting for control.  Juvia would rather take her own life than hurt her beloved Gray. The two growled at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gray…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juvia…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a heart-wrenching battle between Gray and Juvia, they both committed simultaneous suicide. It was better than hurting one another. The outcome left Invel speechless. It shouldn’t even have been possible, but they managed to somehow. The two fell to the ground, and blood splattered everywhere. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Invel grit his teeth. This outcome was unexpected and put quite a damper on his plans. He walked away from the scene. He now must see personally to the elimination of E.N.D. The blizzard dissipated, revealing the sunny sky once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gray’s fingers slowly twitched. He opened his eyes and sat up. He touched his wound. Gray was sure he had died, but here he was still breathing. Gray heard the voice of Juvia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Juvia lives within your body, Gray-Sama. So there is no need to grieve...for Juvia’s life is yours, Gray-Sama”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears poured down his face as he called for her. He held her body close as his roars of pain echoed throughout the destroyed town.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Invel strolled through the town as he plotted his next move. He had recalled that Brandish had gone in the direction he was heading. But Invel froze when he sensed a murderous aura behind him. He turned around there before he stood Gray. The area around him rumbled as he clenched his fists in anger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Brandish roughly dropped Lucy, Happy, and Natsu onto the floor. She had taken them to a secluded spot in the town. She could not allow any of her comrades to discover what she was doing. Lucy looked up at the gigantic woman. “Brandish, please! I don’t want to fight you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a split second, Brandish shrunk down to normal size. She crossed her arms. “Neither do I, but since I feel indebted to you, I will allow you three to get away,” said Brandish with a worried expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already said this before, but I am a citizen of Alvarez, and I do not intend to betray them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Fairy Tail wizards looked at her. “Very soon, we will start killing off all of your guildmates. But I am sparing the three of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about…?” Natsu angrily asked. Brandish refused to make eye contact. “I’m sorry...but this fight will end in our certain victory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have overwhelming numbers and training, not to mention Irene and August. The Emperor is also in the process of acquiring Fairy Heart. Your chances of victory are zero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Natsu scoffed at Brandish. “You never know until you try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brandish couldn't help but get frustrated. Once again, the two were acting naive. “I </span>
  <b>do</b>
  <span> know. All of your friends are going to die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The vast amount of enemies was slowly overrunning Fiore. They were surrounded, and it wouldn’t be too long until they would be killed. Even Erza was having a difficult time dealing with them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But little did Erza know that a monstrous threat was heading straight for her. An enchantress who desired her death and would stop at nothing to accomplish that goal. It was going to be Erza’s most challenging battle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t gonna let them die!!” Natsu proclaimed. “We’ve beaten the odds plenty of times before!!” said Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brandish shook her head. “You two do not know how truly fearsome The 12 can be. Especially August and Irene.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back with Invel and Gray</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Winter General nervously backed up. “How can you be alive…?,” he asked in shock. Invel had seen both wizards stab themselves in the chest. They should be dead! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray huffed in anger. He was clenching his fists so tight that he drew blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ‘But with his wound, he wouldn’t even be able to fight, right?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Invel was proved wrong as Gray’s fist smashed right into his face. His glasses shattered as he crashed into the wall behind him. Invel clutched his face as it seared with pain. It felt as if someone had slammed a gigantic chunk of ice against his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But with the way that Gray was acting right now, Invel had no choice but to use </span>
  <b>it</b>
  <span>. He covered his entire body in ice, thus creating his </span>
  <b>True Ice Kamui.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His armor was made of Demonic Ice. It freezes all it touches. Even with Gray’s resistance to the cold, it should still freeze him solid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But that didn’t stop Gray, who punched right through his armor, shattering it to pieces. “You stole Juvia’s future!!!!,” roared Gray. “You </span>
  <b>stole</b>
  <span> it from her!!!!”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hyoma Zero No Haken!!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> With one final attack, Invel was defeated. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Gray stood over him with an empty look on his face. He had avenged Juvia, but what good was that now? She was gone. Tears collected in his eyes, knowing that it was never going to be enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zeref perked up when he felt Invel’s power fade. He narrowed his eyes. His war strategist and the country’s chief of staff had fallen. This was serious now. This was no longer a game that he could calmly enjoy. Fairy Tail had proven themselves to be worthy opponents. It was time to end this war.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“August! Brandish! Larcade! No more messing around! Crush Fairy Tail immediately!!” ordered Zeref through telepathy. August nodded and stared at Gildarts and Cana. It seemed the situation had changed. He will now carry out His Majesty’s command no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Brandish shook in fear as she stared straight down at the ground. His Majesty had just ordered the strongest two to get serious. It was over for Fairy Tail. They were all going to be slaughtered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandish begged Lucy and her two friends to flee before it was too late, but they refused. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will never abandon our guild. We’re fighting to protect each other. We’re fighting here on our own free will!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene had gone against His Majesty’s orders once with Universe One, and now she has abandoned her task of extracting Fairy Heart. But she felt like she had no choice. She was prepared to receive any punishment his Majesty saw fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene had left to eliminate a specific person. There was a girl with red hair very much like herself. As long as this girl lived, Irene could never truly be happy. She was a stain of her past that she must erase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed when her gaze fell upon Erza. Irene watched her from a distance. Erza had no trouble cutting down multiple targets. This girl...her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mere word repulsed her. She had rejected this girl and had abandoned her because she was useless. Now Erza dared to stand in the way of her happiness. For that, Irene would not allow her to live another day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Juvia woke up, Wendy was busy tending to her wounds. She tried to sit up, but Wendy stopped her. She shouldn’t be moving too much in her current condition. Carla explained that she was lucky that they had found her in time, or it would’ve been too late. Juvia expressed her gratitude and tried to recollect the recent events. That’s when the memories hit her in a flash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right! She and Gray were forced to fight and kill each other. But instead of wishing to harm one another, they had both committed suicide! She panicked and sat up immediately. She asked Wendy if Gray was safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy shook her head. “Sorry, but he wasn’t here when we arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Gray-sama…” she whispered. “Please be alright…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gray stood over Invel. He had blood dripping from his knuckles from ruthlessly beating the Winter General. His face was so bruised and swollen that he was unrecognizable. Gray’s hair shadowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could keep punching you, but that won’t bring Juvia back…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> That fact hurt Gray the worst. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. “Juvia’s never coming back…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither is your father...your mother… or your teacher…” said Invel weakly. Gray scowled and stomped his foot on Invel’s chest. The man violently coughed up blood. “What did you say, you bastard!!!” roared Gray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your fate. As long as E.N.D lives, your destiny is to suffer a life of tragedy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Invel’s could feel his consciousness slipping. He had to hurry and reveal the true identity of E.N.D to Gray. It was the only hope he had if he wished for His Majesty to succeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> to tell me what to do! I already know that I have to destroy E.N.D.!” screamed Gray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Winter General smiled. “I believe that you are the </span>
  <b>only</b>
  <span> person who stands a chance against him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It wouldn't be much longer until the darkness took him. “But first, you must know E.N.D.’s name…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray glared at Invel. Finally, he is going to learn the name of Zeref’s greatest demon. The creature who was responsible for all his suffering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His...name...is…” whispered Invel through troubled breaths. “Eth...eri...ous...N…..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Invel fell silent, and his head tilted sideways. Gray scowled and knelt to shake the bastard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!!!” he called out. But it was no use. He had fallen unconscious, and he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon with those injuries. Gray punched the ground in frustration. Once again, he had failed to obtain information on E.N.D.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those demons… They had taken everything away from him, And now Juvia had been added to that list. He fell to his knees and looked up at the sunny sky. Exhaustion and sadness overfilled him. It didn’t take long before he sunk his face into hands and whispered Juvia’s name over and over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the situation between Brandish and Lucy’s group</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Brandish’s pleas were proving fruitless. These fools were undeterred, and time was running out. It wouldn’t be long until another of Spriggan 12 arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember what happened on Caracol Island?” asked Brandish. “Any one of us could kill you instantly if we felt like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go ahead and try,” said Natsu in a hardy tone. “We never asked you to let us go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But before Brandish could retort, she felt a terrifying magical force. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Larcade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Brandish.” smiled Larcade. “I see you have come in contact with the enemy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>You have reached the end of the chapter so far. I will finish writing the rest soon. Comeback once a week for an update</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I need to improve at describing backgrounds or people’s personalities because when I proofread the chapters before posting, I come to realize that I write like a freaking robot that’s trying to mimic human emotions or interactions. Or maybe It’s because I am a robot? Lol. Oh yeah, plus I need to learn how to write fight scenes and how to properly format dialogue. Anyways, thanks for reading my crappy story everyone. Make sure to come back once a week for the new updated section.  </p>
<p>Stay safe and until next time-FriedOrangeJuice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>